<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ястребок. Перезагрузка by fandom_Russian_original_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829560">Ястребок. Перезагрузка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Russian_original_2020/pseuds/fandom_Russian_original_2020'>fandom_Russian_original_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, M/M, Space Opera, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Russian_original_2020/pseuds/fandom_Russian_original_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>самый молодой из командиров имперских космоэскадрилий Янис Озолиньш, едва оправившись от ранения, подаёт в отставку, чтобы стать штурманом на пиратском корабле-охотнике «Ястребок» под командованием своего бывшего врага Горислава Романова<br/>Примечания: Продолжение цикла «Планета Русь», начатого на низком рейтинге командным драбблом «Учительница» и командным миди «Ястребок»<br/>Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, русизмы; насилие, драки, сериальный формат, полнейшая техническая белиберда<br/>«Пастиш на космооперу, точнее, космовестерн с пародийными элементами, очень рандомными. (Страны – планеты, академия, Тортуга пиратская...) Бодро, плотно. Опирается на стереотипы и на радость узнавания и упивание ими же. Не ищем здесь деконструкции и комментарий на жанр и стереотипы в жанре или в реальности, их там нет. Фантазийно, без потуг на реалистичные параллели» (с, Инсайд)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Янис Озолиньш/Горислав Романов</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ястребок. Перезагрузка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Название: Ястребок. Перезагрузка<br/>Автор: fandom Russian original 2020<br/>Бета: fandom Russian original 2020<br/>Размер: макси, 19380 слов<br/>Персонажи: Янис Озолиньш/Горислав Романов, имперские космогвардейцы, пираты и другие обитатели галактики<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: развесистая космическая клюква, драма, жестокий юст, юмор, стёб, экшн<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Краткое содержание: самый молодой из командиров имперских космоэскадрилий Янис Озолиньш, едва оправившись от ранения, подаёт в отставку, чтобы стать штурманом на пиратском корабле-охотнике «Ястребок» под командованием своего бывшего врага Горислава Романова<br/>Примечания: Продолжение цикла «Планета Русь», начатого на низком рейтинге командным драбблом «Учительница» и командным миди «Ястребок»<br/>Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, русизмы; насилие, драки, сериальный формат, полнейшая техническая белиберда<br/>«Пастиш на космооперу, точнее, космовестерн с пародийными элементами, очень рандомными. (Страны – планеты, академия, Тортуга пиратская...) Бодро, плотно. Опирается на стереотипы и на радость узнавания и упивание ими же. Не ищем здесь деконструкции и комментарий на жанр и стереотипы в жанре или в реальности, их там нет. Фантазийно, без потуг на реалистичные параллели» (с, Инсайд)<br/>Скачать: в формате doc<br/>Для голосования: #. fandom Russian original 2020 — "Ястребок. Перезагрузка"</p><p>
  
</p><p>«Ваше благородие, госпожа Победа,<br/>Значит, моя песенка до конца не спета.<br/>Перестаньте, черти, клясться на крови.<br/>Не везёт мне в смерти, повезёт в любви»<br/>(Старинная русская песня)</p><p> </p><p>К концу стандартного земного месяца в контролируемых Империей секторах Галактики было объявлено, что барон Янис Озолиньш, самый молодой из командиров эскадрилий имперских боевых кораблей, подал в отставку по состоянию здоровья. Флагман его эскадрильи, величественный «Громовержец», остался служить Империи под командованием другого капитана.</p><p>Для всех на пиратской планете Тортуга-5, кроме Горислава Романова, капитана корабля-охотника «Ястребок» и его команды, эта новость прошла незамеченной. Эка невидаль, один имперец сменил другого, да провались они все.</p><p>Ещё через две земные недели Горислав торчал в главной рубке «Ястребка», оттачивая новые параметры управления кораблём. Вместе со старым кибермехаником Фёдором Петровичем, точно так же торчавшим в техническом отсеке.</p><p>Старик распетрушил систему безопасности по распоряжению Горислава. Чтобы впредь не повторялись такие оказии, как со сбежавшими к имперцам предателями-кибермехами, едва не погубившими всю команду. Парни с «Ястребка», захваченного «Громовержцем», точно отправились бы на каторгу, если бы не Горислав, в свой черёд взявший в заложники командира эскадрильи.</p><p>И в произошедшей катавасии Янис Озолиньш, лучший враг Горислава со времён учёбы в имперской Космоакадемии, едва не поплатился жизнью за свободу «Ястребка».</p><p>Но сейчас было не время об этом вспоминать.</p><p>Петрович страшно гордился тем, что его опыт пригодился, а остальные ребята обращались с ним крайне почтительно, внимательно слушали байки, которые он травил в кают-компании, и по приказу Горислава потихоньку сливали в гальюн его нычки со спиртным. Старый механик не шибко возгудал по этому поводу — ему было чем заняться. Он только признавался Гориславу, что скучает по Янке. То есть по барону Янису Озолиньшу, которого когда-то старательно учил русскому языку.</p><p>— Янка славный. Но это не сразу разглядишь, потому как он прячется под своей бронёй, — с грустью заявлял старик.</p><p>Горислав про броню Озолиньша знал предостаточно и надеялся, что Янис прятаться перестанет. И вообще появится на Тортуге-5 в самое ближайшее время, как и обещал, потому что весь этот официальный трёп про состояние здоровья уже начинал Горислава беспокоить. В конце концов, это же из-за него Янку подранили!</p><p>Хотя Лора, хирург, втайне от имперцев выхаживавшая раненых пиратов, уверила его по спецсвязи, что барон ушёл от неё вполне себе бодрым и выздоравливающим после ранения. А потом даже прислал ей подарок — браслет из драгоценных камней-кабошонов с Эллювия-1 и какой-то редкий кустик с малиновыми цветочками для её сада с Малагасиллы-3. «В знак благодарности и восхищения вашей красотой и талантом врача», — так и написал в сопроводительной записке, дамский угодник. Чем Лора гордо и похвасталась.</p><p>По правде говоря, во время последнего визита к ней кусты в её саду Гориславу решительно не понравились. Норовили укусить, будто собаки какие-то.</p><p>А Янис Озолиньш таки появился возле «Ястребка» в солнечный тортугский полдень, когда над разогретым пластобетоном космодрома дрожало знойное марево. Цивильные пассажирские лайнеры на пиратскую планету не опускались, но всегда можно было найти какого-нибудь маргинала-контрабандиста и заплатить ему, чтобы сюда попасть.</p><p>Вопреки расхожим пугающим байкам, коренное население Тортуги-5 было весьма миролюбивым — в благодатном климате, под лучами жаркого, но не свирепого солнца, согревающего обитателей суши и трёх тёплых, тоже вовсе не яростных океанов. Ну, а гостеприимство, испокон веку оказываемое ими пиратам и контрабандистам всех галактических рас, зиждилось на простой выгоде и непреложном законе: на Тортуге — никаких дрязг и свар. Поэтому даже мелких преступлений здесь совершалось на порядок меньше, чем в других обитаемых мирах. Самыми распространёнными были кражи и карточное жульничество, за которое шулерам просто били морды. Кроме того, Тортуга-5 никогда не находилась под властью Империи, входя в Лигу вольных планет, сохранявших нейтралитет даже в эпоху межгалактических войн.</p><p>…Старпом Сашок Калинка, нёсший вахту, поднял чуть ли не боевую тревогу при виде бывшего капитана «Громовержца», и Горислав вылетел из рубки, не зная, что и думать.</p><p>— Сашок, ё-пэ-рэ-сэ-тэ! — гаркнул он, с неимоверным облегчением увидев Озолиньша возле входного люка «Ястребка». — Чего раззвонился, звонарь хренов? Думаешь, он сейчас нашу посудину захватит?</p><p>— А вдруг? — серьёзно предположил Янис. В его синих глазах прыгали смешинки, светлые волосы трепал налетевший ветерок. У его ног бодро вертелась косматая псина о шести лапах, похожая на грязную швабру, и Янис всё время деликатно от неё отодвигался, чтобы не испачкаться. Был он уже не в мундире, а в штатском, но не в какой-то затрапезе, а в тёмном строгом костюме, похожем на концертный фрак.</p><p>— Тебе не хватает скрипки, — с ухмылкой объявил Горислав, демонстративно оглядев его с головы до ног. — Привет, родственничек.</p><p>— Могу где-нибудь поискать, — Янис изогнул бровь. — Привет. Впустишь?</p><p>Вместо ответа Горислав сбросил трап, и Озолиньш проворно вскарабкался по нему наверх — туда, где когда-то на полу засыхала его кровь.</p><p>— Янка! — радостно прогудел Петрович, появляясь из недр корабля, как Гефест — чумазый и в огромном защитном фартуке. — То есть господин барон!</p><p>Янис крепко обнял старика, от волнения затоптавшегося на месте.</p><p>— Я боялся, что вас уже не застану, — признался он, поворачиваясь к Гориславу. — Боялся, что вы… хм… опять помогаете цирцеанской руде изменить направление полёта.</p><p>Он невинно улыбнулся, искоса наблюдая за реакцией Горислава.</p><p>— Обязательно поможем, — невозмутимо заверил тот. — Мы же такие, всем помогаем по доброте душевной. Вот только кое-что подшаманить надо.</p><p>— Могу присоединиться, — негромко предложил Янис. — Я не про руду, я про подшаманить. Мне нравится этот корабль. Удивительно, как ты удержался и не разукрасил его очередной… хм… настенной росписью.</p><p>Глаза его снова смеялись. После своей судьбоносной отставки барон Озолиньш стал куда веселее. Но так же ехиден, как до неё.</p><p>Горислав театрально вздохнул. С появлением барона сразу начались их обычные пикировки. Но он был рад его видеть. Чертовски рад.</p><p>— Я же обещал, что не будет росписей, ну, — проворчал он. — И обещал, что подзадержусь тут. Сымай свой шикарный лапсердак, если хочешь помочь… родственничек.</p><p>— Почему родственничек-то? — не выдержал Сашок, просунув в рубку взлохмаченную рыжую башку.</p><p>За Горислава ответил Янис, не спеша снимая свой фрак, под которым обнаружилась кипенно-белая рубашка:</p><p>— Ваш капитан отдал мне свою кровь. В ходе состоявшейся в полевых условиях хирургической операции, — он чуть усмехнулся. — Полтора месяца назад. Так что мы с ним теперь и правда кровные родственники.</p><p>Сашок с Петровичем уставились на Горислава во все глаза, а тот смущённо кашлянул, почесал в затылке и выпалил:</p><p>— Хотел сделать из этого киборга человека. Кажись, получилось. Вон уже собачка его ищет, а собачки — они же всегда тянутся к хорошему.</p><p>Он широко ухмыльнулся, когда Янис демонстративно закатил глаза при виде пегой шестилапой «швабры», юркнувшей из-под ног Сашка прямиком в рубку.</p><p>Блох натрясёт немерено, весело подумал Горислав. Но видно, что умна, стерва. И шустра. Надо же, по трапу залезла. И к Озолиньшу как приклеилась.</p><p>— А вообще мне нужен штурман, — уже серьёзно сообщил он, испытующе глядя Янису в глаза. — Подумай. Я знаю, ты скажешь, что, мол, Империи присягал. Так ведь и я присягал. Но мы не воюем с Империей. Мы… просто восстанавливаем справедливость там, где её нет.<br/>— Я подумаю, — так же серьёзно ответил Янис и засучил рукава рубашки. — Давай, показывай, что тут где.</p><p>Вдвоём они какое-то время молча проверяли схему за схемой, модуль за модулем, сверяясь с Петровичем, выводившем свои данные на экран прямо из технического отсека. Потом Горислав проговорил:</p><p>— Имперцы дудели, что ты подал в отставку по состоянию здоровья, — и вопросительно покосился на сосредоточенно уставившегося в экран Яниса.</p><p>— Угу, здоровое у меня состояние, — подтвердил тот с лёгкой улыбкой. — Кстати, госпожа Лора заштопала мне почку и часть печени так виртуозно, что и пересадка не понадобилась… а то, чем чёрт не шутит, ты бы мне и тут свои услуги предложил.</p><p>— Чёрт — он такой, он шутник, ну, — согласился Горислав, не спуская с Яниса глаз. Тот вроде не врал, и на душе у капитана разом полегчало. — А с ногой у тебя что? Я ж ещё раньше видел, что ты хромаешь.</p><p>— Я думал, это незаметно, — Янис потёр переносицу. — Колено. Из бластера зацепили в одной заварушке, давно, сразу после Академии. А тебя, я так понимаю, частенько дырявили, — он не спрашивал, а утверждал.</p><p>— Я же пират, ну, — Горислав растянул губы в беспечной усмешке. — Наше дело такое — на абордаж, и погнали. Лора и меня латала пару раз.</p><p>— Ну да, она рассказывала, как ты ей потом двуглавого павлина привозил.</p><p>— Он обосрал ей ковёр, — фыркнув, вставил Горислав, но Янис лишь чуть улыбнулся и строго сказал, сдвинув брови:</p><p>— Каждую операцию необходимо планировать так, чтобы свести риск к минимуму, если ты не адреналинозависимый.</p><p>Ну надо же! Горислав мгновенно почувствовал себя нерадивым учеником перед придирчивым учителем.</p><p>— Я видел, как всё планируешь ты, — отозвался он спокойно. — Просчитываешь максимум вариантов и выбираешь оптимальный по риску и потерям. У меня тоже так получается… иной раз. Но чаще всего… — он запнулся.</p><p>— Я тоже видел тебя в деле, не забывай. Чаще всего ты полагаешься только на свою госпожу Удачу, — так же спокойно резюмировал Янис, и Гориславу ничего не оставалось, кроме как неохотно кивнуть в знак подтверждения. — А если ситуация обостряется до крайней точки, ты бросаешься в бой первым, ты же капитан, — закончил он со вздохом.</p><p>— Если пиздец подступает, ну, — хмыкнул Горислав, переводя на человеческий язык «обостряющуюся до крайней точки ситуацию».</p><p>— Эх ты, Горе, — негромко вымолвил Янис. Глаза его стали тревожными.</p><p>— Да брось, я… Чёрт! — Горислав в смятении запустил пятерню в свои вихры. От этого «Горя» у него переворачивалось сердце. — Озолиньш, я не адреналинозависимый, как Бог свят! Просто иногда такой пиздецкий расклад случается, когда без стычки никак… но мне это нравится, ну, — покаянно вырвалось у него, а Янис рассмеялся, качая головой:</p><p>— И я об этом же.</p><p>— Да блядь, — буркнул Горислав, сам не в силах удержаться от смеха, и только махнул рукой. — Ладно, понял тебя. Не люблю осторожничать, но постараюсь, ей-Богу. Ребят не хочу подставлять. Будешь у нас штурманом, присмотришь за нами, мудилами грешными, — хмыкнул он, внезапно поняв, до чего же ему этого хочется на самом-то деле. — Слушай, Озолиньш, — выпалил он вдруг. — А почему мы с тобой так люто срались в Академии? Ну, сперва-то понятно, малые дураки были. Ты весь из себя такой правильный, воспитанный, голубая кровь, а я кто? Побродяжник безродный, по квоте принятый. Так?</p><p>Янис неловко кивнул, на миг отведя глаза.</p><p>— Ну, а потом? — настойчиво продолжал Горислав. Ему и правда необходимо было в этом разобраться. — Мы ведь могли подружиться! Почему мы ума не набрались, оба? Только из-за того, что я тебя всё время где-нибудь, да обходил? Я, по правде, иногда думал, что ты злуешь из-за девчонки какой-нибудь. У нас на курсе достойные крали были. Я с Санни миловался. Может, и ты на неё глаз положил, а я не знал?</p><p>Он пытливо уставился на Яниса, который в полном замешательстве кашлянул, и его острые скулы окрасились румянцем.</p><p>— Ну что ты городишь, Романов, — досадливой скороговоркой пробормотал он и наклонился, чтобы почесать грязное брюхо неимоверно этому обрадовавшейся шестилапой псины. Та распростёрлась у его ног и счастливо вывалила длинный голубой язык. — Какая ещё Санни? Рыжая, что ли? Зачем она мне? Я в Академию учиться пришёл, а не… сношаться.</p><p>Горислав невольно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Одно другому не помешало бы. Мне же не мешало. Шучу, — спохватился он, заметив, что Янис покраснел ещё пуще. Вот уж где цветочек полевой! — Выходит, я тебе только из-за отца поперёк горла встал? Из-за того, что я тебя опережал, а тебе перед ним стыдно было?</p><p>— Выходит, так, — Янис поднял потемневшие глаза. — Извини. Это полное… мудачество.</p><p>— Слов-то каких набрался, — неловко хмыкнул Горислав. Замешательство Яниса передавалось и ему. — Это Петрович тебя научил, старый шаромыжник? Забей. Не виноват ты ни в чём, — теперь он сам перевёл взгляд на восторженно поскуливавшую псину. — Как назовём эту шестиногую красотку? Швабра?</p><p>— Отличное имя, — тут же согласился Янис, и Гориславу показалось, что он с облегчением перевёл дух. — Звучное. И такое… романтическое.</p><p>Улыбка чертовски красила его осунувшееся лицо. Пусть даже и ехидная улыбка.</p><p>— Жрать тебе надо побольше, — проворчал Горислав, придирчиво рассматривая его. — Мешок с костями, да и только.</p><p>— А, так я, оказывается, в данный момент прохожу медицинское освидетельствование? — будущий штурман, явно забавляясь, высоко вскинул брови. — Я и не знал.</p><p>Горислав, не поддержав шутки, поднялся на ноги, глядя на него всё так же испытующе, и тогда Янис тоже встал.</p><p>— Так ты останешься у нас, Озолиньш? Можем мы на тебя рассчитывать?</p><p>— Да, — отозвался тот уже без всяких раздумий и крепко сжал протянутую ладонь Горислава.</p><p>— Чёрт, я рад, — проговорил тот просто и хлопнул барона по плечу. — Учти, я тебя заезжу, Озолиньш, работы валом.</p><p>— Но миска-то похлёбки найдётся? — невозмутимо уточнил тот. — Мне и моей Швабре? Хотя бы раз в день? Если уж ты решил меня откормить.</p><p>Горислав лишь улыбнулся, наклоняясь к коммуникатору:</p><p>— Петрович, перерыв. И вы, банда, тоже. Всем оправиться, перекурить и идти жрать. В кают-компании через десять минут чтоб все были как штык. Представлю вам нового штурмана, оглоеды.<br/>* * *</p><p>Как Горислав и ожидал, парни робели и хмурились, косясь на этого самого нового штурмана исподлобья, пока Сашок Калинка наконец не задал вопрос, очевидно, мучивший всех:</p><p>— А он нас гвардейцам своим не сдаст, этот фон-барон?</p><p>Горислав уже собрался было рассказать, как Янис, сперва захватив «Ястребок» в плен, сам же потом их всех и выпустил, фактически подставившись под пулю, но Озолиньш опередил его, поднимаясь из-за стола, прямой и строгий.</p><p>— С твоего позволения, — он сперва глянул на Горислава, а потом обвёл буйную ватагу «Ястребка» спокойным взглядом синих глаз. — Ваш капитан мне свою кровь дал, а я ему — своё слово. А оно у меня одно. Ясно?</p><p>Прозвучало это так, что Горислав ошеломлённо подумал: чёрт, знает же, чем пронять русскую душу. И ещё — Озолиньш не врёт.</p><p>Несколько мгновений в кают-компании висела настороженная давящая тишина, взорвавшаяся потом одобрительным гулом, и новый штурман поочерёдно и торжественно ответил на тринадцать рукопожатий. В том числе и Петровича, радостно протянувшего ему свою мозолистую, широкую, как лопата, ладонь.</p><p>— Янка нас нипочём не сдаст, — величественно провозгласил старик.</p><p>— С таким умником, как ты, господин барон, лучше по одну сторону быть, — пробасил Сашок, снова выражая общее мнение, а Горислав неторопливо пояснил:</p><p>— Мы же вместе в Академии учились.</p><p>Этим объяснением он решил и ограничиться.</p><p>— А-а, ну тогда и правда всё ясно! — жизнерадостно возвестил чернявый и шустрый Мотя Хват, принимаясь за свою сублимированную кашу с овощами. — Чёрт, кэп, когда же мы в кабак к Ваське завеемся? Нормальной жрачки навернуть да новому штурману пяточки обмыть.</p><p>Он заржал первым, за ним грохнули все остальные, уставившись на вытянувшееся от недоумения лицо Яниса.</p><p>Горислав ободряюще похлопал того по плечу:</p><p>— Не дрейфь, Янка, — он подмигнул ему и, обернувшись к остальным, весело добавил: — Сегодня вечерком к Ваське и наведаемся, ну, — он вскинул руку, упреждая новый взрыв восторженного гомона. — Но сперва…</p><p>— Само собой, кэп, — за всех протянул Калинка. — Дневную норму сперва надо добить.</p><p>— …Пошли, каюту покажу, — бросил Янису Горислав, первым встав из-за стола. — Шмотки твои вообще где?</p><p>Пегая Швабра в кают-компании, где её все тискали и наложили полную миску еды, как ни странно, не осталась, смирно шла вслед за Янисом по коридору.</p><p>— На мне, — пожал плечами Янис. — И в сумке — я её в рубке оставил.</p><p>Горислав остановился, удивлённо воззрившись на него:</p><p>— Э-эй, а где же всё твоё, любимое?</p><p>Это ему нечего было увезти с погибшего, разорённого Нового Российска, но чтобы барон Озолиньш, явившись туда, где он предполагал остаться (а в этом Горислав почему-то ни секунды не сомневался), взял с собою только смену исподнего?! Видел он ту сумку — туда бы больше и не влезло.</p><p>Янис прислонился к переборке и коротко сказал:</p><p>— Говорят же: и много — мало, и мало — хватит. Я забрал с базы на Балтии только книги и цветы… и знаешь, что? — он чуть улыбнулся, и глаза его просветлели. — Отправил всё это обратно в наш замок на Старой Земле. Я перерос отцовский кабинет. И перерос свою идиосинкразию на собственный дом. Я буду наведываться туда время от времени. Взял сюда только пару книг. И фотографии. Здесь же боевой корабль, а не пансион.</p><p>— Рад за тебя, — немного помолчав, неловко пробормотал Горислав. — Мне-то хранить вообще нечего.</p><p>— Твой дом был разрушен? Сожжён? Совсем? — тихо спросил Янис.</p><p>— В пыль, — кратко отозвался Горислав. — Теперь мой дом только здесь. Хотя многие из наших, когда мы возвращаемся на Тортугу, предпочитают кораблю пансион. Надоедают стальные стены и весь этот… аскетизм, ну.</p><p>— А тебе — нет? — быстро спросил Янис.</p><p>— Мне — нет, — Горислав толкнул в сторону дверь ближайшей каюты. — Вон там — моя, там — Калинки, дальше — Петровича. Настроишь замок на свои отпечатки и голос, если хочешь.</p><p>— Пара вопросов, — медленно проговорил Янис, заходя вслед за капитаном в узкое помещение, где тут же зажёгся свет — по сигналу датчика движения. Здесь бы запросто могла развиться клаустрофобия — у тех, кто ей подвержен. Спасал лишь высокий потолок, очевидно, переборки были специально раздвинуты. — Что случилось с предыдущим штурманом? Убит?</p><p>— Забеременел, — весело сообщил Горислав и бухнулся на откинутую, довольно широкую койку. — Сядь, Озолиньш, а то ещё упадёшь. Гаммисом его звали, отличный был парень, но драконианин, если тебе это о чём-то говорит. Решил исполнить свой долг перед семьёй и родить младенца. Тебе такая участь, надеюсь, не угрожает, — он с хохотом попытался увернуться от карающего тычка вспыхнувшего до ушей Яниса, что ему, впрочем, не удалось. — Ну, извини, извини. Дурак я, и шутки у меня такие же, сам знаешь.</p><p>— Не извиню, — сердито буркнул тот. — И правда дурак ты, Романов. Нашёл, чем шутить.</p><p>— Очень бы не хотелось тебя лишиться, — прибавил Горислав уже серьёзно.</p><p>— А почему? — Янис искоса на него глянул, рассеянно вертя в руках бронзовую фигурку какого-то диковинного существа, забытую, видимо, на полке над таким же откидным, как койка, столом. — Считай это вторым вопросом. Почему ты позвал меня сюда и не хочешь лишиться?</p><p>— Ты мне нужен, — искренне и без колебаний ответил Горислав. — Я думаю, многие преподы в Академии хотели бы, чтобы мы с тобой составили один экипаж. Каждый из нас дополняет другого. Как части мозаики.</p><p>— Мозаики, значит, — Янис в задумчивости присел на койку, с которой только что поднялся капитан. — И всё?</p><p>— Хочу наконец с тобой подружиться, — честно признался Горислав, взъерошив свои вихры. — Чёрт, да это надо было сделать давным-давно. Мы оба — те ещё идиоты. Может быть, если бы нам это удалось двенадцать лет назад, наши судьбы вообще сложились бы по-другому.</p><p>Янис кивнул, будто экзаменатор, принимая ответ и продолжая пристально смотреть на Горислава снизу вверх.</p><p>— Тогда позволь последний вопрос. Я не был внутри «Ястребка», когда мы взяли его в плен. Но я вижу, что ты уже переоборудовал его… и продолжаешь. Он перестал быть просто боевой единицей, машиной для уничтожения. Что ещё ты хочешь с ним сделать? Что мы с тобой сейчас делали в рубке, Петрович — в техотсеке, а остальные, я так понимаю, по всему периметру?</p><p>— Мы ставим новую нейроматрицу. Модифицированную, — кратко и как-то неопределённо произнёс Горислав. — Чтобы обеспечить всем нам и кораблю максимальную защиту и безопасность. Я потом тебе всё разом объясню, когда видна будет полная картина. А пока давай вернёмся к Петровичу, старикан там и правда уже запарился один, бедолага, куковать. Ну, а вечером — к Ваське в кабак закатимся. Если не хочешь, не ходи. Ты же к выпивке не особо.</p><p>— Ну, ты и сказанул, Романов, не ходи, — Янис поднялся и чуть поморщился, уже не пытаясь скрыть свою хромоту. — Я же устанавливаю дружеские взаимоотношения со своей новой командой. А перепить, учти, могу любого.</p><p>— Так-таки и любого? — Горислав по-разбойничьи прищурился. — Что ж, посмотрим.<br/>* * *</p><p>Васька, Василиса Прекрасная, она же Василиса Прохорова, была здоровенной бабищей весом пудов этак в шесть. В драке она легко могла уложить пару совсем не хилых мужиков, что проделывала неоднократно. И держала в ежовых рукавицах свою харчевню «Чёртова дюжина» с пансионом наверху, а также форменный гарем из десятка хахалей. Хахалей было столько, потому что мало кто мог сполна и в одиночку удовлетворить Васькины аппетиты.</p><p>Всё это наперебой излагали побагровевшему штурману парни с «Ястребка», весело вышагивая по направлению к «Чёртовой дюжине». Добил Яниса Мотя Хват, невинно предложивший:</p><p>— А ты рискни, попробуй к ней подкатить. Вдруг угодишь. Кэп — тот почему-то не рискнул, — он лукаво ткнул Горислава локтем в бок. — Сдрейфил.</p><p>— Сам рискуй, рисковый, — проворчал тот, покосившись на него. — Негоже корабль без командования оставлять. Всё, хорош зубы мыть, пришли. Васька за такие разговорчики мигом ноги вырвет и спички вставит, если услышит.</p><p>Васька оказалась красавицей гренадёрского роста, с голубыми глазами-озёрами, с румянцем во всю щёку, с перекинутой на пышную грудь золотистой косой. Янис завороженно смотрел на неё, оттиснутый в самый угол буйной Гориславовой ватагой. Пил он, не отнекиваясь, вровень со всеми, чем и заслужил одобрительные похлопывания по плечам.</p><p>— Молодец! Мужик! — басом провозгласил Калинка, когда Янис лихо опрокинул очередную стопку.</p><p>Стаканчик для водки, догадался вдруг тот, потому и называется стопкой, что может застопорить любого. Он хотел поделиться с Гориславом ценным лингвистическим открытием, но капитан «Ястребка» уже сорвался с места, выйдя плясать на самую середину зала сразу с двумя развесёлыми девицами, беленькой и рыженькой, повисшими у него на плечах. Девицы эти атаковали его ещё на входе, прижимались, тёрлись щеками, как кошечки, надувая пухлые губки. Горислав лишь посмеивался, сунув каждой за корсаж по паре монет. Но наверх с ними не поднялся.</p><p>Такие же красотки мгновенно прилипли к другим ребятам с «Ястребка». Только к новому штурману не подходили, хоть и окидывали его пытливыми взорами ярко накрашенных глаз, и перешёптывались, озорно прыская в ладошки. Осторожничали. А потом полезли на коленки к более понятным и знакомым.</p><p>По-другому повёл себя единственный в этой стайке бабочек юнец, тонкий и гибкий, как хлыст, одетый едва ли не ярче девиц: винно-красные штаны в облипочку, распахнутая на смуглой груди белая сорочка в пене рюшей, алый, расшитый золотом жилет. Парень скользнул по Янису оценивающим взглядом тёмно-вишнёвых, нахальных и весёлых глаз. Прижмурил правый (Янис пригляделся — свежий синяк вокруг него был тщательно заштукатурен слоем косметики), показал кивком на лестницу, ведущую наверх, в комнаты. Янис, неловко усмехнувшись, отрицательно качнул головой, на что этот шут гороховый картинно развёл руками, сделал вид, что утирает набежавшую слезу, и белозубо оскалился.</p><p>— Грачик, отцепись от моего штурманца, — под общие смешки гаркнул Горислав, от которого не укрылась вся эта пантомима. — Он не по этой части!</p><p>И ещё что-то спросил, уже серьёзно и негромко, положив руку на плечо парня. По тому, как тот машинально дотронулся до своего фингала, Янис тут же сообразил, о чём именно спросил Горислав — кто? Лицо у него при этом стало темнее тучи.</p><p>Парень беззаботно отмахнулся, тряхнув иссиня-чёрной гривой кудрей, и что-то ляпнул, явно похабное, потому что Горислав, снова рассмеявшись, отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.</p><p>А потом Грачик будто улетучился, растаял в кухонном чаду — Янис даже не понял, куда тот делся.</p><p>Теперь на нового штурмана никто не обращал внимания.</p><p>И, пользуясь этим, он не спускал глаз с Горислава. Который то трепал по макушке какую-нибудь красотку, как трепал бы ребёнка, то осушал очередную стопку, то брался за гитару, и тогда остальные вмиг умолкали.</p><p>— Ваше благородие, госпожа Разлука,<br/>Мы с тобой родня давно, вот какая штука…</p><p>Серые глаза его сверкали, но не от хмеля, а от радости. Он был своим в этой буйной круговерти, а Янис сидел в стороне и всё смотрел и смотрел на него, чувствуя, как в крови вскипает горячая стыдная волна, жаркая и щемяще-горькая.</p><p>Горька. Горе. Его, Яниса, давнее-предавнее горе.</p><p>Чья-то лёгкая рука почти невесомо опустилась на его плечо. Тонкие длинные пальцы, унизанные кольцами, узкая ладонь.</p><p>Он вскинул глаза и машинально поднялся с места.</p><p>— Присядьте, барон Озолиньш, — тихонько рассмеялась женщина, неслышно подошедшая к нему. Впрочем, он ничьих шагов не расслышал бы в царящем вокруг гвалте, но она казалась почти бесплотной: хрупкая, с огромными тёмными глазами и волосами, уложенными в затейливую высокую причёску, изысканно одетая в светлое платье, напоминавшее сари женщин с Марракеша-2.</p><p>— Мы знакомы? — спросил Янис, глядя в эти глаза-омуты. — Нас представляли друг другу? Вряд ли. Я бы на всю жизнь это запомнил.</p><p>Он сразу понял, что перед ним — аристократка.</p><p>Женщина снова рассмеялась — будто колокольчик прозвенел, и присела рядом на освободившийся стул.</p><p>— Вы льстите мне, господин барон. Я вас удивлю. Нас действительно представляли друг другу, но мы тогда были слишком малы, чтобы осознать это. Когда-то я была виконтессой Руадис, и моя матушка близко приятельствовала с вашей.</p><p>В её пленительной улыбке сквозила неизъяснимая печаль.</p><p>— Подождите, — пробормотал Янис, ошеломлённо заморгав. — Были виконтессой Руадис? Но почему — были?</p><p>— Потому что теперь я просто — Элиа Дис, эскортесса, — буднично разъяснила она. — Моя семья от меня отреклась, поняв, какой образ жизни я веду, — она легко пожала плечами. — Вы-то, я надеюсь, не убежите от меня в ужасе, господин барон? Я подошла к вам не потому, что ищу знакомства, как эти… дамы, — она кивнула в сторону весёлых девиц. — Просто я узнала вас. Вы — копия своей матушки, а я храню фотографию, где она стоит рядом с моей матерью в нашем яблоневом саду — там, на Старой Земле. Возможно, и вы его вспомните, наш сад в пору цветения. Ну, и, разумеется, я знала, что вы — барон Озолиньш и новый штурман «Ястребка». Слухи здесь разносятся быстро.</p><p>— Боже, я рад вас видеть, очень рад, — неловко вымолвил Янис, осторожно коснувшись её хрупких пальцев, лежащих на заляпанной красным вином скатерти.</p><p>Он не знал, что ещё сказать. Но знал, кто такие эскортессы — дорогие, очень дорогие шлюхи, стоявшие на несколько ступенек выше тех, что сейчас увивались вокруг пиратов с «Ястребка». Не каждый мог позволить себе купить такую женщину, и обычно они находили клиентов через Всегалактическую Сеть.</p><p>Теперь он вспомнил её, маленькую девочку, хрупкую, как бабочка, с огромными яркими глазами. Он словно наяву услышал мелодичный звонкий голос матери: «Ян, присмотри за Эли!» А в белоснежном кипении яблоневых ветвей, склонившихся к ним, деловито жужжали пчёлы. И тонкие пальцы девочки доверчиво взяли его за руку.</p><p>Сколько им тогда было лет? Не больше пяти, если он умудрился забыть это. Мать умерла, и в его жизни воцарилась чёрная пустота и хаос. А девочка-бабочка ушла из неё, чтобы вернуться через столько лет в обличье дорогой куртизанки.</p><p>— Как же так получилось? — запнувшись, спросил он, и тут же прикусил язык. Вопрос был вопиюще бестактным, но виконтесса Руадис — Элиа Дис — снова лишь тихо засмеялась:</p><p>— Я была влюблена, смертельно, как оказалось… потому что и вправду умерла, вновь родившись той, кем сейчас являюсь, — загадочно произнесла она. — Надеюсь, вы не станете предлагать мне помощь, чтобы я покинула стезю порока?</p><p>Её обаятельная улыбка вдруг превратилась в жёсткую усмешку.</p><p>— Нет, — подумав, качнул головой Янис. — Вы, несомненно, умны, и, если бы захотели покинуть стезю порока, как вы её назвали, то просто покинули бы — без посторонней помощи.</p><p>— Верно, — Элиа облокотилась на стол, не брезгуя грязной скатертью. — Я не бросаю это занятие, потому что оно не только приносит немалые деньги, но и нравится мне. Мужчин так много… и они такие разные. Всегда разные. Это меня… развлекает, иначе я бы давно умерла от скуки.</p><p>— От тоски, — негромко поправил Янис, и Элиа внимательно посмотрела на него. — От тоски по несбыточному.</p><p>— Да вы поэт, — после паузы мягко заметила она, и глубокие глаза её вдруг вспыхнули. — Знаете, почему ещё я подошла к вам? Потому что увидела, как вы смотрите на него, — она кивком указала в сторону Горислава. — С такой… тоской по несбыточному, что мне стало страшно.</p><p>Янис ощутил, что моментально трезвеет. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, а спина, наоборот, покрылась холодной испариной.</p><p>— Правда? — хрипло выдавил он. — Это… так заметно?</p><p>— Не бойтесь, — Элиа успокаивающе положила ладонь на его запястье. — Кроме меня, никто не заметил, ручаюсь. Я просто знаю этот взгляд. Взгляд человека, умирающего от жажды возле родника, потому что не смеет напиться.</p><p>Неожиданная мысль пришла Янису в голову, и теперь он почувствовал, что бледнеет — скулы и лоб будто стянуло морозом.</p><p>— Вы были влюблены именно в него? — выпалил он отчаянно, уверенный, что прав. — В Горислава? Это он разбил вам сердце?</p><p>— О Боже, — Элиа с усмешкой возвела взор к прокопчённому потолку харчевни. — Вы всё-таки поэт. Как это прекрасно, — она погладила Яниса по руке. — Не тушуйтесь и не воображайте лишнего. Я не смеюсь над вами, — серьёзно добавила она, — а завидую. Нет, я была влюблена не в Горислава, а в одного… высокопоставленного подонка. Не хочу даже вспоминать его имя.</p><p>Взяв со стола чей-то бокал с вином, она отпила глоток и облизнула губы.</p><p>— Но я предлагала Горьке себя, вы почти угадали. Мне очень его хотелось. Я знаю его пять лет, с тех самых пор, как он привёл «Ястребок» сюда, на Тортугу. Я сама здесь всегда останавливаюсь, мне нравится атмосфера этого места, — она мечтательно опустила длинные ресницы, допивая вино.</p><p>Янису было, однако, не до описания красот пиратской планеты.</p><p>— Предложили ему себя… и что же? — нетерпеливо осведомился он, слыша, как напряжённо вздрагивает собственный голос.</p><p>Господи, да она же красива, как видение, эта женщина! Как самый сладкий сон озабоченного юнца! Разве мог Горислав отказаться от неё?! Конечно же, нет.</p><p>— Вы ревнуете. Вы и правда влюблены, — удовлетворённо констатировала Элиа вместо ответа, откидываясь на спинку стула.</p><p>Янис вспыхнул, плотно сжав губы. Да она просто издевалась над ним!</p><p>— Не обижайтесь, — женщина заглянула ему в глаза и снова легко погладила по руке. — Я вам и правда завидую, потому и дразню. Он мне так прелестно отказал. Горислав. Он сказал… — она снова возвела взгляд к потолку, как бы припоминая: — Эль, ты мой друг, а друзей не ебут.</p><p>Она от души рассмеялась.</p><p>— Вот как? — растерянно выдохнул Янис, обретя дар речи.</p><p>О да, это было похоже на Романова, ещё как!</p><p>— Тогда мне и пытаться не стоит, — с горечью вырвалось у него, и Элиа протестующе покачала головой:</p><p>— Стоит, поверьте моему опыту. Спросите его, прежде чем начать снова… тосковать по несбыточному, — с тёплой и грустной улыбкой она встала со своего места, повинуясь тихому писку браслета-коммуникатора на запястье. — Мне пора. За мной прибыл корабль из… неважно, — она тряхнула головой, прямо посмотрев в лицо поднявшемуся Янису. — Обещайте мне… обещайте, что перестанете таиться и спросите его.</p><p>— Обещаю, — обречённо вымолвил тот, понимая, что влип. Теперь действительно придётся признаваться. Да Романов его в землю вколотит, только и всего. И ни о какой дружбе между ними после такого признания не будет и речи.</p><p>«Да и не всё ли тогда равно?» — промелькнуло в его гудящей голове.</p><p>Он так и стоял, провожая взглядом торопящуюся к выходу Элию. Перед нею все почтительно расступались, как перед королевой.</p><p>Уже выскальзывая за дверь, она обернулась, в последний раз найдя глазами Яниса.</p><p>«Обещайте, что спросите его», — потребовали эти глаза.</p><p>Янис и сам принял решение.</p><p>Если только что завязавшаяся дружба с Гориславом из-за его постыдного признания оборвётся, значит, так тому и быть.<br/>* * *</p><p>Через трое тортугских суток после достопамятного вечера в «Чёртовой дюжине», когда все они вернулись на корабль лишь к утру, — так затянулось «обмывание пяточек» нового штурмана, — Горислав с Янисом заканчивали проверку и запуск нейронной сети, раскинувшейся по всему «Ястребку», до каждой переборки и мусорного отсека.</p><p>Янис вкалывал, как киборг. Он стал каким-то странным, — пришёл к выводу Горислав, исподволь наблюдая за ним. Тот снова будто замкнулся в себе, напряжённо о чём-то размышляя. Нет, он не перестал улыбаться в ответ на дружеские подначки, не надел привычную ледяную броню, но больше молчал, совсем не ехидничал, и вид у него был такой, словно он превозмогает какую-то несильную, но постоянную боль.</p><p>«Жалеет, что связался с нами, подонками? Непохоже», — ломал голову Горислав. Новый штурман с видимым удовольствием обустроился в своей каюте, расставил на полках разные мелочи, пару бумажных книг: «Алису в стране чудес» и томик Лермонтова. А лохматая Швабра прочно обосновалась на коврике у его койки.</p><p>И ещё он выпросил в харчевне у Василисы крохотный цветок в горшке, который та называла «огоньком». Цветок был явно земного происхождения, не тортугского.</p><p>— А неплохого штурмана ты себе нашёл, Горька, — снисходительно одобрила Василиса. — Вишь, заявился, выспрашивал у меня, как земные цветочки сподручней тут разводить. Перед моими девками не заробел, но и не охальничал, поклонился, как королевишнам каким. Молодец.</p><p>Горислав и сам это знал. Но что же такое творилось с Янисом?</p><p>Он раскрыл было рот, собираясь прямо спросить об этом, но штурман его опередил.</p><p>— Спросить тебя хочу… — сбивчиво начал он, поворачиваясь к Гориславу. Тот ободряюще кивнул, выжидая, но Янис вдруг отвёл глаза.</p><p>— Э-э? — Горислав даже растерялся. Нет, с Янкой точно творилось неладное. — Ну, давай же, говори, чего ты, — поторопил он.</p><p>— Ты обещал, что всё подробно объяснишь, когда мы закончим, — скороговоркой выпалил тот, указывая на только что поставленный ими кибермодуль, один из последних. — Каким образом то, что мы сейчас делаем, обеспечит твою… вашу… нашу безопасность?</p><p>Это перечисление было весьма показательным, отметил про себя Горислав, глянув на бывшего комэска имперской Космогвардии остро и испытующе.</p><p>— Если ты всё ещё не доверяешь мне, то не отвечай, — сдержанно проронил тот, по-своему истолковав его взгляд.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что доверяю. Так что… не выёбывайся, — Горислав чуть усмехнулся, усмехнулся и Янис. — В общем, изначально я намеревался предотвратить ситуацию, подобную той, что ты так удачно спланировал. Предательство моих космомехаников. Мы его попросту просрали. Ну, или проспали, что тоже верно. И они привели «Ястребок» прямёхонько к твоей чёртовой базе. Я поклялся, что такое дерьмо больше не повторится.</p><p>Янис скептически поднял брови:</p><p>— Извини, но тогда ситуация выглядела следующим образом: все твои люди действительно спали, включая тебя. Вахтенного эти двое тоже нейтрализовали, и корабль оказался целиком и полностью в их власти. Кто бы смог такое предотвратить, если опасность исходила не извне, а изнутри?</p><p>— Да сам «Ястребок», кто-кто, — торжествующе выпалил Горислав, не в силах удержаться от улыбки при взгляде на ошеломлённое лицо Яниса. Видеть, как округляются от изумления синие глаза умника и скептика Озолиньша, было истинным удовольствием. — А теперь… теперь всё зашло ещё дальше. Ну, или глубже, назови, как хочешь.</p><p>— Что именно зашло? — непонимающе переспросил Янис, и Горислав задумчиво почесал в затылке, прикидывая, как лучше объяснить.</p><p>— Вообще-то я, ну, просто захотел, чтобы «Ястребок», как в старых сказках, стал мыслящим. Живым. Разумным, понимаешь? Не просто кибермозгом с сотней ограниченных функций. Чтобы он разорался до потолка, как любой из нас, увидев, что эти крысы вырубают нашего вахтенного и меняют курс. Чтобы он сам надрал им жопы. Смекаешь?</p><p>Он умолк, глядя на Яниса разгоревшимися глазами.</p><p>— Ты захотел? Ты… просто… захотел? — с ударением на каждом слове вымолвил тот. — Как в сказках? Боже правый! Ты что городишь? Такие проекты непрерывно разрабатываются на специальных полигонах… но не на твоём уровне. Не на уровне «Ястребка»! Это утопия. Возможности простого эсминца для такого не подходят… ну, что ты ржёшь, Романов? А, чёрт… — он безжалостно вцепился пятернёй в свою аккуратно заплетённую косичку, растрепав её и не заметив. — Ма-ать твою, Господи… ты хочешь сказать, что эти кибермодули, которых мы тут натыкали чуть ли не через каждый дюйм, не просто нейронная сеть?</p><p>— Не просто сраные датчики движения и слежения, ну, — торжественно заявил Горислав. — Весь «Ястребок» стал… станет единым кибермозгом. И мы будем находиться внутри него. Под его охраной и защитой.</p><p>— Кто разработал схемы для этих кибермодулей?! — простонал Янис, снова хватаясь за голову. — Где вы их наклепали, чёрт вас дери? В садовом сарае у Василисы?! Романов, учти, если ты не перестанешь ржать и не объяснишь всё толком, я тебе по зубам врежу! Зараза!</p><p>Его глаза яростно засверкали, кулаки сжались.</p><p>Ого!</p><p>Содрогаясь от хохота, Горислав на всякий случай отскочил от него подальше и кое-как вымолвил:</p><p>— Ну ладно, ладно. Это не я додумался, конечно. У меня мозгов бы точно не хватило. Я только идею подал. Это дети.</p><p>— Как-кие ещё дети?! — взвыл Янис, грозно подступая к нему. — Что… Стоп! Твои… твои мутанты, что ли?</p><p>— Они самые, — степенно подтвердил Горислав. — У них… м-м-м… способности. Особенно два пацана отличились, одному двенадцать, другому одиннадцать. Борк и Матти. И девчонка, Арлен. Ей тринадцать, и она не совсем девчонка. Гермафродит. Такая умница. Она сказала, что корабль тоже должен быть членом экипажа. И всегда на прямой связи с капитаном. А пацаны тогда взялись, как ты говоришь, клепать.</p><p>— Всё, Романов, заткнись, умоляю, — Янис вскинул руку. — У меня сейчас голова треснет. Ты в неё за две минуты чего только не впихал. От разумных кораблей до гениальных мутантов. Пощади!</p><p>Горислав с удовольствием подчинился, умолк и вернулся в своё кресло, лыбясь до ушей и покручивая его туда-сюда.</p><p>— А представь, Янка, что твой «Громовержец» с тобой разговаривал бы, советовался и всякое такое, м?</p><p>— Был бы счастлив, — отрешённо пробормотал Янис. — Но знаешь, что? Если бы все корабли стали разумными, наверняка прекратились бы войны. Техника не нуждается в естественном уровне агрессивности, она не склонна к самоуничтожению, у неё нет гормональных сбоев и прочего. Эти корабли стали бы куда гуманнее людей. Понимаешь?</p><p>— В общем, философ, — Горислав остановил вращение кресла, — нам осталось ещё сколько-то времени на полную доводку и обкатку идеи. Ты как, оклемался?</p><p>— Не уверен, — Янис прикрыл глаза. — Это же переворот в… во всём! Господи милостивый! Дети! Эти твои дети совершат революцию!</p><p>Голос его срывался от волнения. Мало кто из знавших его раньше узнал бы сейчас полного ледяной сдержанности барона Озолиньша. Горислав давно так не радовался, право слово.</p><p>— Слушай, — Янис открыл глаза. — Я хочу видеть этих детей. Да, чёрт побери, хочу с ними познакомиться. Немедленно!</p><p>Он вдруг сорвался с места и встал перед Гориславом.</p><p>— Эк тебя закусило, — довольно хмыкнул тот, сам поднялся с кресла и тут же проворно прикрылся локтем — кулак Яниса едва не угодил ему в солнечное сплетение. — Да блядь, и правда закусило. Естественный уровень агрессивности у тебя зашкаливает, штурман. Остынь. Хочешь их видеть? Ладно. Ладно. Пойдём. Только придётся взять катер, это далековато отсюда, на побережье.</p><p>Он успокаивающе похлопал Яниса по плечу.</p><p>Но его всё равно не покидало смутное чувство, что Озолиньш изначально собирался спросить его о чём-то ещё.<br/>* * *</p><p>Белостенный особняк с красной черепичной крышей был возведён не на самом морском берегу, а подальше. Чтобы даже во время сильных штормов волны до него не доставали. К морю вела широкая пологая лестница с деревянными просоленными ступенями, по которым так славно было бы топать босыми пятками, подумал Горислав.</p><p>Выходя из катера на посадочной площадке за особняком, он предполагал, что мелкий народец как раз и носится друг за другом по полосе прибоя, но они с Янисом попали сюда в сонный час или как тут это называлось. Стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом гравия под их ногами да жужжанием местных пчёл — каждая с мизинец величиной — в розовых кустах, подступавших к дорожкам.</p><p>— Хорошо тут, — тихо и как-то удивлённо констатировал Янис, щедщий немного позади Горислава. Похоже было, что он стесняется своей недавней вспышки эмоций, совершенно ему несвойственной. — И так красиво.</p><p>— Ну, а как иначе, — пожал плечами Горислав. — Это же для детей.</p><p>— Мы все тоже были детьми, когда попали в Академию, — возразил Янис, догнав его и искоса на него посмотрев. — Но там было… ты же помнишь, как. Казённо. Холодно. Исключительно функционально.</p><p>— Из нас готовили солдат Империи, — не раздумывая, отозвался Горислав. — Нам вытребенек всяких не полагалось, ну.</p><p>— В общем, я им завидую, твоим детям, — твёрдо заявил Янис… и спустя десяток минут повторил это, когда на террасу, где их усадила воспитательница старших — Марья Киевна, неловко вышли вызванные ею Матти, Борк и Арлен. Девчонка, прикрыв мохнатыми ресницами фантастические лиловые глаза, горделиво шествовала впереди пацанов, а те подталкивали друг друга и нервно пересмеивались. Горислава они не стеснялись, но новый чувак, пусть даже и с «Ястребка»…</p><p>Горислав прекрасно их понимал.</p><p>Он встал и церемонно протянул руку каждому по очереди, а вслед за ним то же самое сделал Янис. Пожал единственную крохотную лапку Матти, макушкой едва достававшего ему до пояса — большой у него была только голова, совершенно лысая, с костяными наростами, как у ящера. Потом — Борку, который с вызовом сощурил янтарные глаза с вертикальными щелевидными зрачками — всё его коренастое тело было покрыто жёсткой бурой шерстью. И, наконец, Арлен, как две капли воды походившей на сказочную принцессу… только вот принцесса эта на самом деле была и принцем.</p><p>Янис внимательно оглядел всех, без смущения или отвращения, и спокойно проговорил:</p><p>— Меня зовут Янис Озолиньш, я новый штурман нашего «Ястребка», который с вашей помощью вот-вот чудесно преобразится… и я пришёл сказать вам, до чего же я вами горжусь.</p><p>Ребята снова переглянулись, расправляя плечи и заулыбавшись, а Янис продолжал:</p><p>— Вы сотворили чудо… вы и сами — чудо. И я вам завидую.</p><p>— Завидуете? Нам? — медленно протянула Арлен. Её улыбка сразу погасла.</p><p>— Мы уроды, — напрямик отрубил Борк, ещё сильнее прищурившись. — Мы же не люди. Мы на кого угодно похожи, только не на настоящих людей. Если мы сейчас сбежим отсюда и попадём в город, в нас будут стрелять. Мы живём тут только потому, что дядя Горислав нас спас.</p><p>— Не стоило ему этого делать, — прозвенел тоненький голосок Матти.</p><p>И все умолкли, ожидая реакции взрослых.</p><p>— Вы на самом деле так думаете? — тихо спросил наконец Горислав, проглотив комок в горле.</p><p>Сказать, что он был обескуражен — значило ничего не сказать. Этакого он от них раньше не слышал.</p><p>Вытащив всех их с беспомощно парившего в космосе беспилотника и поселив в тортугском раю, за эти годы он привык заботиться о них. Привык к их необычной внешности. К их нечеловеческим способностям. И наивно полагал, что они здесь счастливы. Вот идиот!</p><p>Он едва не застонал.</p><p>Борк посмотрел на него своими кошачьими глазами и произнёс очень мягко, как бы извиняясь:</p><p>— Мы в том числе думаем и это. Но нечасто. Просто он, — последовал кивок в сторону Яниса, — говорит, что мы — чудо. А я уточнил.</p><p>Его тёмные губы вдруг сложились в улыбку.</p><p>— Дядь Горислав, ты не расстраивайся, — тихонько вымолвила Арлен, бочком подойдя к нему и погладив по локтю. — Мы — люди, потому что мы способны думать. Придумывать.</p><p>— Вот вы и придумали, — рассудительно заключил Янис, а Горислав попробовал кое-как улыбнуться. Получилось. Но в лиловых глазах Арлен он всё равно читал тревогу и раскаяние.</p><p>— Мы не хотели тебя расстраивать, — полушёпотом повторила она и метнула сердитый взгляд на Борка. — Просто кое-кто тут вечно лезет со своей правдой.</p><p>— Правда не моя, она просто правда, — мгновенно отпарировал тот, и короткая шерсть на его загривке вздыбилась.</p><p>— Порычи ещё, — любезно предложила Арлен и тоже воинственно сощурилась.</p><p>— Так, — решительно произнёс Горислав. — Без пены, братцы.</p><p>— Жить тут вообще-то хорошо, — снова подал свой тонкий голосок Матти. — Мы не знаем, сколько мы ещё проживём, мы ведь мутанты, но так здорово придумывать и делать что-то полезное.</p><p>— И интересное, — добавил Борк.</p><p>— И весёлое, — заключила Арлен. Её улыбка была совершенно пленительной, но по-мальчишески лихой.</p><p>— Я ещё приду, — пообещал Янис, подымаясь с места. — И вы мне тогда покажете, как вы всё это делаете. Можно?</p><p>Ребята вразнобой, но с энтузиазмом закивали, и Горислав длинно выдохнул. Всё это оказалось куда тяжелее, чем он предполагал.</p><p>Опять последовал церемонный обмен рукопожатиями, и вскоре капитан и штурман «Ястребка» уже направлялись к катеру. Оба молчали.</p><p>Задраив за собой входной люк, Горислав, однако, не поднял катер с посадочной площадки, а, рухнув в пилотское кресло, упёрся локтями в колени и низко опустил голову.</p><p>— Блядь, — со стоном вырвалось у него. — Ну, за что им такое?! Они же малые все! Они же не виноваты! А мы всё долдоним: «Господь милосердный!» Где это хвалёное милосердие, ну?! — он скрипнул зубами.</p><p>Янис сел рядом с ним прямо на пол.</p><p>— Полагаю, ты держишь тут целый штат врачей, — бесцветным голосом вымолвил он.</p><p>Горислав поглядел на него и машинально вытер глаза, не стесняясь.</p><p>— Держу. И в этом есть толк. Большинство мелюзги ещё живы. Хотя у многих вместо внутренних органов просто какая-то каша. Тут и сиамцы есть. Сиамские тройняшки. Разделить не смогли — такой клубок. Некоторые из докторов — спецы межгалактического уровня, втихомолку всех изучают: собирают данные, анализируют. Я не против — пригодится. Если не нашим, так кому-то ещё.</p><p>Янис кивнул, а потом сбивчиво проговорил:</p><p>— Горька… Ты такое большое дело сделал и делаешь… ты даже не представляешь.</p><p>— Ты и мне скажи ещё, что я чудо, — неловко ухмыльнулся Горислав. — И что ты мной гордишься.</p><p>— Горжусь, — серьёзно подтвердил Янис, глядя на него снизу вверх своими синими глазами, — сейчас совсем тёмными, — и Горислав, окончательно смешавшись, буркнул:</p><p>— Встань. То есть сядь. Сядь в кресло и пристегнись.</p><p>— Мы на «Ястребок» возвращаемся? — осведомился Янис, послушно выполняя это распоряжение.</p><p>— Не сразу, — ответил Горислав, немного помолчав. — Хочу ещё кое-где вместе с тобой пошароёбиться. А то что-то сил моих нету, Янк, — он глубоко вздохнул и потёр лицо обеими ладонями. — Пристегнулся? Старт!<br/>* * *</p><p>Катер полетел навстречу опускавшемуся за горизонт красно-золотому солнцу, и закат они как раз успели захватить, когда Горислав, посадив судёнышко прямо посреди степи, скомандовал Янису:</p><p>— Давай, выходи.</p><p>— Ого, — только и промолвил тот, шагнув с трапа в колыхавшуюся под ветром высокую, горько пахнущую, золотисто-зелёную траву.</p><p>Это было похоже на море. На прилив, на буруны, накатывавшие равномерно друг за другом на берег. Только здесь берега не было. Повсюду, насколько хватало глаз, катились волны травы.</p><p>Янис вдохнул всей грудью пряный и острый запах.</p><p>— Полынь? Здесь? — неверяще пробормотал он.</p><p>— Очень похоже, — подтвердил Горислав. — Но это не полынь, та жёсткая. Это как наш ковыль.</p><p>В руке у него невесть откуда оказалась гитара, и, увидев её, Янис слабо улыбнулся. Он уже понял, чего хотел Горька.</p><p>В висках у него застучало. Его время пришло.</p><p>«Обещайте, что перестанете таиться и спросите его...»</p><p>«Обещаю».</p><p>Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Он до боли сжал кулаки. Говорится же — лучше синица в руке, чем журавль в небе. А он собирался сейчас придушить эту самую синицу.</p><p>Горислав тем временем подошёл к торчащему из травы, как из моря, взгорку. Там было оборудовано что-то вроде кострища.</p><p>— Да, я тут бываю иногда. Это моё место, — ответил Горислав на невысказанный вопрос Яниса и кивком указал ему на лежавшее возле кострища бревно: — Давай, садись. А я костёр разожгу.</p><p>Они смотрели на красно-золотой закат, на такие же красно-золотые языки пламени, на синие огоньки, вспыхивавшие в ворохе веток. Горислав задумчиво обронил:</p><p>— В Новом Российске мы с пацанами часто так сидели. Убегали в степь, жгли костры.</p><p>— Там была степь? — быстро спросил Янис.</p><p>Вообще-то он знал, что там было раньше, на сожжённой, выгоревшей до расплава Руси. Всегалактическая Сеть любезно предоставляла всем желающим кадры постапокалипсиса и реконструкцию «до».</p><p>Янис видел даже квартал, где находился дом Горислава — до и после. Действительно, степь начиналась сразу за домами — разноцветная, полная стрёкота цикад, живая степь, по которой ветер гнал волны травы.</p><p>А потом там распростёрлась заражённая радиацией чёрная пустошь.</p><p>Горислав задумчиво посмотрел на Яниса и вдруг выпалил:</p><p>— Наш путь — степной, наш путь — в тоске безбрежной, в твоей тоске, о Русь… Да, там была степь — от края до края. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты сидел там рядом со мной, у нашего костра, — его скуластое лицо с нахмуренными бровями сейчас казалось и мальчишеским, и суровым. — Потом, когда всё… кончилось, мы ушли оттуда и жгли костры уже в руинах. Было холодно. Очень. К этим кострам подходили и мутанты. Искали тепла и крови. Мутанты — звери-трупоеды, не такие, как…</p><p>— Я понял, — сглотнув, пробормотал Янис.</p><p>— Я за всё время там видел только двоих мутантов-людей, — Горислав поворошил прутиком костёр, и сноп золотых искр взвился вверх. — И то я сейчас думаю, что они просто сошли с ума от всего… этого.</p><p>— Ты-то как выжил? — не утерпев, выпалил Янис. Ему так хотелось взять Горислава за руку, обнять за плечо, но он не посмел.</p><p>— Мне надо было выжить, ну, — просто объяснил тот. — Там же и совсем мелкие собрались, и девчонки. Взрослые почти все погибли сразу. Биооружие Разрушителей…</p><p>— Убивало прежде всего тех, кто старше пятнадцати, — глухо проронил Янис. — Я знаю.</p><p>— Гуманные, с-суки, чтоб им трижды анафема, — процедил сквозь зубы Горислав. — Ладно. Короче, мне помирать никак нельзя было. И знаешь что? Я бы хотел, чтоб ты и тогда рядом со мной был. Хотя такого пиздеца, конечно, никому не пожелаешь.</p><p>— Да, — кашлянув, растерянно выдавил Янис. — Да, я бы тоже хотел… там, с тобой, — он запнулся.</p><p>— Я после отыскал своих ребят кого где… и взял их на «Ястребок», — продолжал Горислав, видя, что тот умолк. — Сашок и Мотя — оттуда. Ромка Лещ, Жига, Леший, Спиридон, Илюха Самострел, Иваныч — тоже. Некоторых я на каторге нашёл, на Вандее и Нарангассе. Выкупил оттуда.</p><p>— Ты никогда никого не бросаешь, верно? — негромко спросил Янис и тоже поворошил прутиком угли.</p><p>Горислав внимательно посмотрел на него:</p><p>— Не задумывался об этом. Но, наверное, да. Не бросаю, если человек — не полный говнюк, — он едва заметно усмехнулся.</p><p>— То есть неполным говнюком для тебя быть можно? — Янис тоже улыбнулся — через силу. — Я учту.</p><p>— Ну, никто ж не ангел, — Горислав пожал плечами. — Все косячат, бывает. Я тоже, сам знаешь.</p><p>— А ты… м-м… — Янис опять запнулся, облизнул губы, сердце у него гулко застучало. То, что он намеревался спросить, было слишком болезненным. — С Василисой, с Элиа ты ведь тоже дружишь… или?</p><p>— Я видел, что Эль к тебе подсела, — легко проговорил Горислав. На его губах опять появилась задумчивая улыбка. — Хорошая она, но несчастливая. Попался мудачина и сломал её. Она и правда мой друг. Просто друг, я не сплю с ней, если ты об этом. Того, с кем спишь, ты или покупаешь, или любишь, я так считаю. А Васька — моя крестовая сестра.</p><p>— То есть? — переспросил Янис. На душе у него стало разом и смутно, и легко. Горислав, как всегда, его огорошил. А чего он ещё ждал?</p><p>-— Ну, мы крестиками обменялись… давно уже, — капитан вытянул из-за ворота рубахи простой серебряный крест на такой же серебряной цепочке. — Это чтобы соблазну не было, — он широко и озорно ухмыльнулся. — Но мы с ней помалкиваем про то. Оно, знаешь, не для того, чтобы народ зубы мыл. Пусть треплются, что я просто боюсь с Васькой спать, да и всё.</p><p>Янис беспомощно покачал головой. Ну и как, как он должен признаваться после эдакого?! «Того, с кем спишь, или покупаешь, или любишь» — слыхали? Афоризмы стервеца Романова поистине разили наповал.</p><p>— Я… м-м… — он с неизбывной досадой осознал, что этим вечером по большей части мычит, а не пользуется нормальной человеческой речью. — Хотел спросить…. М-м..</p><p>Горислав взглянул на него чуть удивлённо, но понукать не стал</p><p>— Понимаешь ли ты, — выпалил Янис одним духом, — что тебе… м-м… нет смысла больше пиратствовать? Если технология создания такого мыслящего корабля, как «Ястребок», будет проверена и обкатана, это произведёт не только настоящий переворот, но и принесёт неисчислимые барыши, Горька. Да ты всю Тортугу сможешь купить. Думал ли ты об этом?</p><p>— Не кажи «гоп», пока не перепрыгнешь, — засмеялся Горислав. — Честно, рано про это думать, чувак, — он легонько потрепал Яниса по плечу — прямо как Швабру по голове, ей-Богу. — Но я понял всё, что ты хочешь до меня донести.</p><p>Понял он, как же!</p><p>— Ты сможешь никогда больше не рисковать, — настойчиво продолжал Янис, сдвинув брови. — Правда, оформлять и продавать патент придётся через подставных лиц, но на Тортуге с этим проблем нет, я полагаю.</p><p>— А если я люблю рисковать, как адреналинозависимый? — невинно поинтересовался Горислав и с хохотом уклонился от свирепого тычка Яниса. — Ладно, замнём, говорю же, я тебя понял. Короче. Бери гитару. Надо расширить твой жизненный опыт.</p><p>Янису захотелось плакать, вот ей-Богу. Рухнуть в траву рядом с этим долбоёбом и кататься по ней, матерясь и рыча. Но он послушно взял в руки лежавшую рядом гитару, обхватил пальцами гриф.</p><p>Горислав легко коснулся этих пальцев, сосредоточенно переставляя их в нужную позицию.</p><p>— Если ты на скрипке играл, на моей балалайке уж точно научишься, — ободрил он. — Скрипка-то посложнее будет, ну.</p><p>От его прикосновений Яниса пробила дрожь, и Горислав это заметил. Глянул вопросительно:</p><p>— Замёрз, Королева?</p><p>— Н-нет, — выдавил Янис, мотнув головой.</p><p>С грехом пополам он осилил несколько аккордов, а потом Горислав взял у него из рук гитару и просто сказал:</p><p>— Вот послушай-ка.</p><p>Это была простая, как его слова, мелодия. В ней слышался стрёкот цикад, плеск волн и чей-то счастливый смех. Боже! Янис прикрыл глаза, и, когда Горислав оборвал мелодию, глухо проговорил:</p><p>— Здесь нужна вторая гитара, Горька.</p><p>— Верно, — с удивлением в голосе признал Горислав. — Мне как раз и приснилось, что мы с тобой сидим и это вот вдвоём наяриваем. И что мы ещё малые. Два пацана. В точности как мне мстилось — у костра, на развалинах. Играем себе. И нам похрен, что мутанты вокруг, что они, может быть, уже подкрадываются. У нас же бластеры. Что? — он с любопытством поднял брови, когда Янис, не выдержав, всё-таки стиснул его руку.</p><p>— Романов… — сквозь зубы процедил он и осёкся.</p><p>«Ты душу из меня вынимаешь».</p><p>— Ты сегодня какой-то смурной, — перебил его Горислав. — Слушай, я всё никак не спрошу. Тогда, на твоей базе, ты говорил, что, мол, хотел бы меня отпустить, потому что я многодетный отец и всё такое, — он смущённо ухмыльнулся и бережно опустил гитару в траву. — То есть… ну… что я не такой мудак оказался, как ты всё время про меня думал. Допустим. Но ведь, блядь, свою комбинацию из трёх пальцев ты провернул, когда я тебе ещё ничего толком не рассказал. Когда ты не знал про детей ничегошеньки. Когда меня в твой кабинет только привели… а ты меня расковал и нарочно постарался, чтобы бластер твой я в столе у тебя засёк. Как же так получается? А? Я что-то не вкурю.</p><p>— Романов, чёртов ты дурак, ты меня убиваешь нахуй, — скороговоркой выпалил Янис так яростно, что сам удивился, как это у него из ноздрей не повалил дым и не вырвалось пламя. А потом наклонился и крепко поцеловал Горислава. Крепко, отчаянно и коротко. Сам не успев ничего понять.</p><p>— Теперь вкурил?! — так же гневно бросил он, задыхаясь и борясь с желанием зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть, как кулак Горислава летит ему в челюсть. Но тот молчал, не шелохнувшись, широко раскрыв глаза — видимо, охренел сверх всякой меры. В качель, как он сам говорил.</p><p>— Я же тебя люблю, сволочь, — придушенно прохрипел Янис, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции. — Я это ещё в Академии понял. Когда ты мне в тренажёрном зале, гад такой, сказал, что нарочно мне уступишь, лишь бы я не заходился так. О Боже, — он всё-таки закрыл глаза. — Я потом все эти годы… все эти сраные годы искал про тебя всё. Следил за тобой, мне больше ничего не оставалось, как в полицейских отчётах рыться, будто кроту. И вот мне такой шанс выпал — самому тебя поймать… и поговорить наконец. В глаза тебе посмотреть. Понять уже, прошло ли это, блядь, сволочное наваждение. И я посмотрел — ещё когда вас от «Ястребка» вели, помнишь? И понял, что нет, не прошло. Не прошло и не пройдёт. Боже, ну почему?! Романов, скажи уже хоть что-нибудь, гад такой! — вырвалось у него со стоном. — Ты меня хоть понял?</p><p>Он впился взглядом в окаменевшее лицо Горислава. Тот по-прежнему молчал, опустив голову и уставившись в почти погасший костёр. Янис тоже посмотрел туда — так, словно искал глазами обгоревший трупик злосчастной синицы в руке. Он коротко выдохнул, а Горислав легко поднялся на ноги и сказал:</p><p>— Понял, как не понять. Теперь при тебе в бане за мылом буду осторожнее нагибаться, ну.</p><p>И расхохотался, зараза! Беспечно и безо всякой злости. Но так, будто они тут в какие-то игры играли!</p><p>Янис сам не помнил, как сбил его с ног, повалил в горько пахнущую траву и прижал к земле, хохочущего и расхристанного. А тот даже не отбивался, продолжая содрогаться от смеха, когда Янис снова бешено целовал его куда придётся и шарил руками под его рубахой, отсчитывая улетавшие прочь мгновения. Пока он ещё мог это делать.</p><p>Потом Горислав резко оттолкнул его и сел на примятой траве, тяжело дыша. Посмотрел уже без всякого смеха, в упор, тяжело и темно.</p><p>— Не торопись, Королева.</p><p>Встал и протянул Янису руку, помогая подняться.</p><p>Тот ухватился за эту руку, за тёплую ладонь, встал и молча кивнул, разжимая пальцы. Он был сбит с толку, обескуражен, сердце у него болезненно билось — так, что пульсировало даже в висках.</p><p>Он знал, что больше ни словом не обмолвится Гориславу о происшедшем, пока тот не заговорит об этом сам.</p><p>Но, кажется, синица осталась-таки в живых.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Янис не заснул до рассвета. До яркого солнечного тортугского утра, полного птичьего гомона и галдежа пришедших навестить «Ястребок» Гориславовых чертенят.</p><p>Понятное дело, вся работа сразу накрылась. Янис натянул на лицо улыбку, которая, впрочем, была совершенно искренней, и отправился искать среди толпы налетевших воробьёв Матти, Арлен и Борка.</p><p>Но его мысли всё бродили и бродили по кругу. Он, как и ночью, думал о том, что Горислав вырос на слаборазвитой планете с дремучей ветхозаветной моралью, и всё, что Янис взахлёб преподнёс ему у вчерашнего костра, вероятнее всего, стало для него просто шоком. Не избавился же он от нового штурмана только по доброте душевной. Пожалел убогого, ну.</p><p>«Никого не бросаю, если человек — не полный говнюк…»</p><p>Янис отчётливо понимал, что несправедлив, пристрастен и приписывает Гориславу такие мотивы, которых у того и в помине нету. Как и дремучих ветхозаветных моральных догм. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Болело. Болело так остро, так сильно, как не болело много лет, в течение которых он не сталкивался с Гориславом Романовым лицом к лицу, не слышал его смеха и весёлых подначек, не видел, как тот в затруднении ерошит свои русые вихры обеими руками или барабанит пальцами по столу, что-то рассеянно обдумывая.</p><p>Каждый взгляд на него был как… серпом по яйцам, вспомнил Янис присказку Петровича и мрачно усмехнулся. Вот уж действительно.</p><p>И ведь нельзя было сказать, что Горислав теперь его избегал. Вовсе нет. Он громогласно заорал рассыпавшимся по кораблю детям, едва завидев штурмана, неспешно шагающего к главной рубке в сопровождении неизменной собачонки:</p><p>— А вот и дядя Янис и его Швабра!</p><p>И захохотал, зараза, когда дети взапуски кинулись гладить и трепать ошарашенную таким вниманием псину, а потом осведомился у Яниса, не хочет ли тот мухой метнуться в кают-компанию, пока там белковая каша от третьего разогрева последние пользительные свойства к чертям не растеряла. И пошёл восвояси, беззаботно насвистывая.</p><p>Янис незаметно вздохнул, уткнувшись взглядом в его широкую спину под линялой рубахой, и направился прочь — но не на завтрак. Он искал Арлен и её — его? — верных рыцарей. Нашёл же только Арлен — в техотсеке рядом с Петровичем. Девчонка (всё-таки Янису было комфортнее идентифицировать её пол именно так) даже в замусоленном, не по росту, комбинезоне кибермехов выглядела сказочной принцессой. Тёмные её кудри были небрежно сколоты на затылке, лиловые глаза при виде штурмана просияли. Янис серьёзно пожал сперва её узкую ладошку, потом — широченную мозолистую длань Петровича.</p><p>— Давайте поработаем вместе, — предложил он так же серьёзно.</p><p>Лишь к концу дня, когда грозная Марья Киевна самолично прибыла за своими воспитанниками на катере, не доверяя коммуникатору (видимо, справедливо полагала, что приёмным детишкам Горислава Романова угробить планетарную связь — раз плюнуть), Янис решился спросить у Арлен:</p><p>— А с чьей личности вы делали слепок для нейроматрицы «Ястребка»?</p><p>Все остальные технические детали он уже выяснил, Арлен их и не скрывала. Если эксперимент с очеловечиванием «Ястребка» удастся, это будет поистине революционный прорыв… прорыв и прорва денег, вырученных за патент.</p><p>По поводу же сконструированной ребятами киберличности Янис резонно предполагал, что прототипом для неё стал Горислав. Кто же ещё? Это ведь был его корабль.</p><p>— Копию делали с меня, — спокойно ответила Арлен, скрестив тонкие руки на груди в неосознанном жесте самозащиты.</p><p>Янис оторопел по-настоящему, хотя считал, что здесь уже ничто не может его удивить.</p><p>Ко времени их с Арлен разговора Петрович куда-то убрёл, и они остались в техотсеке вдвоём.</p><p>Янис неловко обвёл рукой пространство вокруг себя:</p><p>— Так это ты? Почему ты?</p><p>— Дядя Горислав сказал, — всё так же буднично пояснила Арлен, не отводя потемневших глаз от его потрясённого (и, должно быть, очень глупо-растерянного) лица, — сказал, что я соединяю черты обоих полов человеческой расы, и это типа более совершенная модель.</p><p>Она чуть усмехнулась краешком сомкнувшихся губ.</p><p>Насчёт совершенства Янис не мог не согласиться, глядя на это существо, но ведь…</p><p>— Но ведь ты ещё ребёнок! — невольно вырвалось у него. — То есть… я имею в виду… — он кашлянул в замешательстве, гадая, не обидел ли он Арлен предположением о её личностной незрелости.</p><p>Все эксперименты в этой области, о которых он разузнал, строили киберличность на основе матриц личностей известных учёных или политиков</p><p>— Он же будет расти и развиваться, будет совершенствоваться и узнавать новое ещё долгие годы, — мягко произнесла Арлен, глянув на него как-то непонятно. — Вместо меня.</p><p>— То есть? — пробормотал Янис, ещё ничего не понимая, но чувствуя, как похолодело и болезненно сжалось сердце. — Как это вместо тебя?</p><p>Арлен на миг коснулась его руки тонкими прохладными пальцами, и он наконец сообразил, что было в её взгляде — сострадание.</p><p>Он отчётливо вспомнил слова Горислава: «…У многих из них вместо внутренних органов просто какая-то каша…»</p><p>Боже!</p><p>— Это несправедливо, — глухо вымолвил он и отвернулся, потрясённый, чтобы не смотреть в эти тёплые всепонимающие глаза. — Послушай, но ведь… Господи всемилостивый, после того, как наш эксперимент удастся, а я верю, что он удастся, приют получит столько денег, что в них можно будет просто захлебнуться! Неужели…</p><p>— Дядя Янис, — мягко перебила его Арлен, — из моего тела выкроить здоровое невозможно ни за какие деньги. Ещё чудо, что я столько прожила, понимаете? И… я ведь останусь тут, — она похлопала ладошкой по переборке «Ястребка». — Это же буду я. Я, понимаете? Не расстраивайтесь так, — шёпотом закончила она.</p><p>Янис понимал. Он закрыл глаза, крепко обхватив Арлен за плечи. И снова вспомнил слова Горислава:</p><p>«А мы всё долдоним: «Господь милосердный!» Где это хвалёное милосердие?»</p><p>Но, может быть, в «Ястребке» Арлен обретёт бессмертие, подумал он вдруг.</p><p>— Арли! — наперебой завопили сверху, из рубки, Борк и Матти, прилетевшие, видимо, вместе с Марьей Киевной. — Ты где?</p><p>Янис разжал объятия, отпуская Арлен, и та вприпрыжку побежала к трапу, мимолётно улыбнувшись штурману.</p><p>— Проклятие, — только и пробормотал беспомощно тот.</p><p>* * *</p><p>В последующие дни Янис ходил как в воду опущенный, не стараясь изображать бодрую улыбку ради того, чтобы никого не обеспокоить. Он знал, что нет смысла притворяться перед этими людьми. Перед Гориславом. И эта мысль почему-то приносила облегчение.</p><p>Он и так три четверти жизни скрывал свои эмоции.</p><p>— Ты был в техотсеке с Арли, — без обиняков заявил Горислав, постучавшись в его каюту вечером накануне запуска киберматрицы «Ястребка». — Разговаривал с ней? Ты потому такой смурной?</p><p>Янис утвердительно кивнул. Он был «смурной» ещё по одной причине, которая сейчас стояла прямо перед ним, засунув руки глубоко в карманы куртки, и смотрела на него серыми строгими глазами.</p><p>— Малышка сказала, что и так зажилась на этом свете, — бесцветным голосом вымолвил Янис. — Ты пробовал обращаться…</p><p>— Да, ещё как пробовал, — тяжело проронил Горислав. — Всё верно она сказала. Проклятие, я, — он выставил перед собой ладони, — я куплю для неё целый госпиталь с медиками, если мы получим патент, про который ты толкуешь. Да даже если не получим, мать его! Я вот этими руками буду землю рыть, но сделаю всё, чтобы продлить ей жизнь.</p><p>Янис опять кивнул, глядя на Горислава со внезапно вспыхнувшей надеждой. Чёрт, ведь тот и правда был любимчиком госпожи Удачи! А вдруг?!</p><p>— Но я не Господь Бог, ты же понимаешь, — тяжело проронил Горислав после паузы, будто прочитав его мысли.</p><p>Янис в очередной раз кивнул. Как заводной, честное слово! Именно так он себя и чувствовал — механическим болванчиком. Как и при беседе с Арлен, он не знал, что говорить и делать. Ему хотелось, чтобы Горислав ушёл — и чтобы остался.</p><p>— Слушай… — оба заговорили одновременно, и капитан наконец улыбнулся — почти беззаботно, покачиваясь с носка на пятку:</p><p>— Может, выпьем?</p><p>Что за новости?!</p><p>Янис немедля подумал, что тот испытывает в его присутствии такую же мучительную неловкость, какая терзает его самого. И пытается сгладить эту неловкость весьма распространённым и простым способом. Это было даже унизительно, чёрт побери.</p><p>— Я ни горе, ни радость, ни что-либо ещё водкой заливать не привык, — сухо отрезал он и едва не поморщился — так чопорно это прозвучало. В стиле прежнего барона Озолиньша.</p><p>Горе, горе…</p><p>Капитан лениво изогнул бровь.</p><p>— Водка, — невозмутимо сообщил он, — считается лучшим транквилизатором для русского человека, ну. Но я тебе не водку предлагаю, штурман.</p><p>— А что же ты мне предлагаешь, капитан? — прищурился и Янис. На душе у него вдруг потеплело, когда он вновь посмотрел в эти серые разбойничьи глаза. Господи Боже! Ещё несколько минут назад он хотел, чтобы Горислав ушёл. Теперь же он готов был бежать за ним по пятам, как Швабра, и пить всё, что тот нальёт.</p><p>Он невольно посмотрел на свернувшуюся калачиком у койки собачонку, и та, даже не поднимая головы, сонно застучала хвостом по полу.</p><p>Горислав засмеялся и загадочно ответил:</p><p>— Увидишь. Но здесь мы пить не будем. Нехорошо подавать невинной животине дурной пример. Свалим на наше место.</p><p>Наше место!</p><p>Янис окончательно перестал что-либо понимать и лишь строго прицыкнул на Швабру, вознамерившуюся, конечно же, последовать за ними:</p><p>— Сторожи!</p><p>И капитан «Ястребка» направил бортовую шлюпку по заданным координатам. К тому же кострищу на взгорке среди ковылей, которые на самом деле пахли полынью, катя до горизонта сизые волны. И снова в эти ковыльные волны садилось ало-золотое солнце.</p><p>Горислав спустился по трапу, держа в руке гитару. Отдал её Янису и вернулся в шлюпку, откуда вынес вторую гитару и целый мешок припасов. Янис только глаза возвёл к закатному небу, понимая, что лыбится блаженно-идиотской улыбкой, но не хотел сгонять её с лица. Пускай Романов видит, в кого превращает своего штурмана!</p><p>Тот пресерьёзно его оглядел и деловито сообщил:</p><p>— Сегодня ты костёр разводишь, — и двинулся к пригорку, посвистывая.</p><p>— Но я не умею! — запротестовал Янис, растерянно глядя в его широкую спину.</p><p>— Научишься, ну, — жизнерадостно отозвался этот… тип! Вот как его было ещё назвать?</p><p>Костёр бывший барон Озолиньш, чертыхаясь, шипя и пачкая руки, всё-таки развёл. Горислав наблюдал за его мучениями, нахально ухмыляясь, и когда наконец по сухостою заплясали первые жаркие огоньки, одобрительно-степенно кивнул, извлекая из недр своего вещмешка бутылку. Гранёную пол-литровку зелёного стекла.</p><p>— Петрович гонит, — лаконично пояснил он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд своего штурмана. — А я изъял. Чистая, как слеза, не сомневайся.</p><p>— Мне конец, — обречённо простонал Янис, хватаясь за голову. В способностях бывшего своего учителя, а ныне главного кибермеха «Ястребка», он нисколечко и не сомневался. Тот, да, мог нагнать самогону из чего угодно. Чистого, как слеза… и прожигающего пищевод насквозь.</p><p>— Завтра же запуск! — в ужасе продолжал он.</p><p>— Не ной, штурман. И не прибедняйся, — отмахнулся Горислав, ловко разливая смертоубийственную жидкость по стопкам. — Пить ты умеешь, я сам видал тогда в «Чёртовой дюжине». Ну, а то, что мы на ребят будем перегаром дышать, так это очень даже правильно. Надо же командованию обмыть завтрашнюю удачу. Ну, за Арлен! Она храбрый пацан.</p><p>— За Арлен! — повторил Янис, опрокидывая самогонку в рот по его примеру. И не дыша, отправил вслед за нею выложенный Гориславом в миску какой-то солёный местный овощ. — Бр-р!</p><p>Капитан захрустел той же зеленухой и поднял с травы гитару.</p><p>— А вот теперь давай, повтори то, что я тебе тогда играл. Ты же скрипач, у тебя слух абсолютный, ну.</p><p>— Раскомандовался, командование, — сварливо пробурчал в ответ Янис, тоже взяв гитару и ласково огладив гриф. — Мы не на корабле, тут ты мне не указ.</p><p>— Ага, мечтай, — ехидно отрезал тот, вскинув смеющийся взгляд. — Мечтай… играй, пей и закусывай, Озолиньш.</p><p>Господи, да! Они пели, пили, не хмелея, закусывали… и Янис видел в устремлённом на него потемневшем взгляде Горислава что-то такое, чего не замечал раньше. Тот будто изучал его, пытливо и жадно… прежде чем на что-то решиться. И, поняв это, Янис отложил гитару.</p><p>— Чего ты на меня так пялишься, Романов, — задыхаясь, выпалил он, чувствуя, что бледнеет от накатившего вдруг гнева. — Позвал меня сюда, напоил, напился сам и… и что? Спать с тобой я не собираюсь. Сам же сказал, — он коротко выдохнул и повторил слова Горислава, намертво впечатавшиеся в память. — Того, с кем спишь, ты или покупаешь, или любишь. Вот так-то!</p><p>— Запомнил, значит? — в прищуренных глазах Горислава уже не было никакой задумчивости. Только вызов и весёлая злость. Словно они опять стояли друг против друга в тренажёрном зале Космоакадемии, готовые сцепиться, будто волкодав с волком. — Я что, тебе сейчас заплатил, Озолиньш? И чем же, нахуй? Самогонкой?</p><p>Янис потряс загудевшей головой. Он в очередной раз не смог понять логику Горислава Романова, и это взбесило его вмиг и до белого каления.</p><p>— Заткнись! — процедил он. — Ты сам не понимаешь, что мелешь! Ты пьян! — он порывисто вскочил.</p><p>— Как и ты, — отрезал Горислав и тоже стремительно поднялся с бревна, на котором они оба сидели.</p><p>— А я ухожу! — гаркнул Янис и развернулся, в самом деле направляясь в степь. В эту колыхавшуюся травой, звеневшую последними отголосками цикад, вечернюю степь. И ему было плевать, куда он пойдёт и зачем. Будет идти, пока не свалится, вот и всё. Лишь бы оказаться подальше от этого придурка.</p><p>Горислав одним прыжком догнал его и рванул за плечо, разворачивая к себе.</p><p>«Сейчас даст в морду», — догадался Янис.</p><p>— Сдурел?! Куда собрался? — бешено прорычал тот.</p><p>Вместо ответа Янис сам с величайшим удовольствием двинул его кулаком в челюсть. Просто не было уже никаких сил терпеть это издевательство. Эту ломку последних недель, эту изощрённую пытку, сделавшую бессонными все его ночи. А Романов, болван такой, вместо того, чтобы объясниться по-человечески, да просто послать его подальше, талдычит про то, что не платил ему! Загадки загадывает!</p><p>Кулак у вскочившего с травы болвана остался по-прежнему тяжёлым и, если бы Янис не увернулся, точно сломал бы ему нос. А так удар лишь пришёлся вскользь по стремительно распухшей скуле. Янис свирепо выругался, и ещё через мгновение оба катались по траве, молотя друг друга куда попало и задыхаясь. Пока Горислав не откатился в сторону, уронив руки, и не выпалил в самое лицо вновь навалившегося на него Яниса:</p><p>— Я же тебя люблю, ты, чучело! Я тебе, блядь, сказать про это пытаюсь! А ты ничего не соображаешь, чёртов ты умник!</p><p>Голос его прерывался, глаза яростно сверкали.</p><p>— Ты? Я… меня? — в величайшем изумлении вымолвил Янис, не веря собственным ушам.</p><p>— Я, я, рябая свинья! — рявкнул Горислав и вцепился ему в волосы, запрокидывая голову назад так, что шейные позвонки едва не хрустнули. — Блядь, ну не умею я с мужиками! Я… тебе шею, кажется свернул, Озолиньш, — виновато пробормотал он, но пальцев не разжал, не отстранился, только уставился ему в лицо близко-близко. Один глаз у него заплывал багровым кровоподтёком, скула распухла. Он был красив, как бог, сволочуга.</p><p>— Да хоть бы и сломал, — выдохнул Янис. — Давай, целуй.</p><p>Губы у обоих были разбиты, и это придало их отчаянным поцелуям медный и солёный вкус.</p><p>— Погоди… да ты что творишь-то, чумной… — кое-как пробормотал Горислав, когда Янис, наконец отстранившись, принялся вслепую сдирать с него затрещавшую одежду. — Взбесился ты, что ли? — он начал хохотать, однако, не сопротивляясь. Тяжело задышал, роняя в траву свою шальную русую башку, подставляясь покорно, пока Янис по-звериному вылизывал ему сзади шею, снова чувствуя на губах вкус соли, меди, мёда.</p><p>— Ты уж прости, Романов, — прошептал он Гориславу в самое ухо, беспощадно наваливаясь на него, — но я тебя поимею прямо сейчас, в этой траве и полной… анти… санитарии, — у него заплетался язык, — пока мы оба пьяны, как… рябые свиньи… и пока ты опять… чего-нибудь… не отколол, зараза, сукин ты сын, кровный родственничек! Ну чего, чего ты… ржёшь?!</p><p>Романов и правда содрогался от смеха и боли, пока Янис брал его — так медленно, как только мог, сам скрипя зубами и жалобно чертыхаясь. Было туго и больно… и до умопомрачения прекрасно.</p><p>Вздохи Горислава больше походили на всхлипы, и Янис снова и снова целовал его шею и плечи, словно извиняясь, но ни на секунду не переставая двигаться. Ему казалось, что он умрёт, если перестанет.</p><p>— Ой, — прохрипел наконец Горислав. — Ох. Ч-чёрт. Блядь! — и ещё что-то совсем уж неразборчивое, когда Янис, охваченный ликованием, стиснул в ладони его налившийся стояк.</p><p>Дальше всё кончилось закономерно и ужасающе быстро. А потом колени у Горислава совершенно разъехались, и он распластался на земле, всё ещё крупно вздрагивая всем телом и разжимая кулаки, в которых оказались пучки травы, вырванной с корнем.</p><p>— Вот же чёрт, — жалобно пробормотал он со стоном и смехом. — Я протрезвел.</p><p>У Яниса ещё достало сил перевернуть его на спину и впиться поцелуем в распухшие улыбающиеся губы.</p><p>— Это не всё, — торжественно и грозно пообещал он. — Ты у меня сейчас расплатишься за все эти годы, что я по тебе сох, Романов.</p><p>— Да ты охуел в корягу, Королева, — беспомощно выдавил Горислав, вновь принимаясь хохотать под ним. — Ты меня угробить решил, ну? Больно же!</p><p>— Терпи, ты же мужик, — непреклонно заявил Янис, снова задыхаясь от возбуждения. — Давай… пока ты ещё раскрытый. Давай. Давай же, Горе. Давай, моё счастье…</p><p>* * *<br/>Потом, уже не говоря друг другу ни слова, но и друг от друга не отрываясь (так и шли к катеру в обнимку, путаясь в траве и пошатываясь), они полетели к озерку неподалеку, о котором знал только Горислав.</p><p>Чистое и круглое, с молочно-белой водой, оно лежало в котловине, как фарфоровая чаша, и, в очередной раз стянув с себя разодранную одежду, они зашли в тёплую воду с величайшим удовольствием. А когда уже побрели обратно к берегу, Янис вдруг удержал Горислава за мокрое загорелое плечо. Остановил. И, глядя в серые глаза, светившиеся на осунувшемся лице, опустился перед ним на колени — в песок, перемешанный с илом. Воды тут было им по бёдра. Поняв, что он хочет сделать, Горислав не протестовал. Молча зажмурился, запрокинул голову к светлеющему небу. А потом только выстонал его имя, запуская пальцы в мокрые, прилипшие к голове волосы Яниса.</p><p>Они уснули прямо на песке, едва выбравшись на берег.</p><p>Наконец, раскрыв с усилием глаза, Горислав сипло спросил:</p><p>— Мы к запуску-то не опоздаем? А, штурман?</p><p>И ухмыльнулся, шлёпнув охнувшего Яниса по заднице, облапил, прижал к себе, потряс, дуя в макушку. Крепкое тело его было горячим, как печка, и Янис блаженно зажмурился в его руках.</p><p>— Что парням скажем? — беспомощно и счастливо пробормотал он. Его и вправду это волновало.</p><p>А Горислав лишь беспечно изогнул бровь, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.</p><p>— Да брось, мы что, отчитываться должны?</p><p>— Поймут ведь, — продолжал Янис, удивляясь, откуда такая безмятежность. — Вернее… э-э… не поймут. Нас.</p><p>Теоретически капитан «Ястребка» имел право спать с кем угодно в любом из обитаемых миров, хоть с трёхногой горгульей с Мордоса, хоть со своим штурманом, если таковые не возражали. Но Янис уже достаточно узнал экипаж корабля, чтобы уяснить: ребята, выросшие на глубочайшей периферии, будут этим фактом крайне шокированы. Ещё разбегутся, не дай Бог!</p><p>— Ну и поймут. Или не поймут. Меня это не ебёт, — величественно отрезал Горислав. — И тебя не должно. А вот ты должен ебать меня. Усёк?</p><p>И заржал, зараза.</p><p>Янис сгрёб его в охапку, уткнулся носом в плечо, обсыпанное песком.</p><p>— Повтори ещё раз, что ты меня любишь, Романов, а то в прошлый раз у тебя как-то… невнятно получилось, — задыхаясь, потребовал он.</p><p>— Обрыбишься, — отрубил этот стервец, не отстраняясь, впрочем, ни на миллиметр. — Вставай, подымайся, рабочий народ. Пора вылетать. А то без нас начнут, ну.</p><p>* * *<br/>Без них, понятное дело, не начали. И вообще они прибыли на «Ястребок» практически незамеченными. Горислав сразу же загнал шлюпку на место и нырнул в свою каюту, со смехом пробормотав, что его, дескать, будто всю ночь черти драли. Янису ничего не оставалось, кроме как побрести к себе. Он не переставал удивляться тому, что Горислав воспринимает всё происшедшее между ними как должное.</p><p>В каюте его встретила верная Швабра, энергично мотая клочкастым хвостом, а он, скинув грязную промокшую насквозь одежду, полез под душ, смывать с себя песок и следы соития… хотя, по правде говоря, хотел бы ходить так всегда. Гордо ходить.</p><p>«Всю ночь черти драли…»</p><p>Он был счастлив так, что боялся и помыслить об этом счастье.</p><p>— Госпожа Удача, — суеверно пробормотал Янис, утыкаясь пылающим лбом в холодный твёрдый пластик душевой. — Не оставь нас. Не покинь.</p><p>Когда он наконец вывалился из каюты, скрутив непросохшие волосы в хвост на затылке, обнаружилось, что стервец Романов подпирает переборку в коридоре, свежий и благоухающий, как цветок. Он даже побриться, и то успел. И надеть вместо привычного рабочего комбеза какой-то почти что пиратский чёрный камзол! А русые вихры свои пригладил, пижон.</p><p>Так Янис и выдохнул, пялясь на него во все глаза.</p><p>— Пижон, — безапелляционно заявил Романов, шествуя рядом с ним в техотсек, куда уже потихоньку подтягивалась вся команда, — это человек, у которого число жён приближается к числу «пи». А у меня, между тем… сам знаешь. Я же практически монах.</p><p>Он театрально развёл руками и даже не уклонился, когда Янис со смешком пихнул его кулаком в бок, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не обнять.</p><p>Не обнять, не притиснуть к переборке, не впиться поцелуем в запёкшиеся губы, вкус которых он уже хорошо успел узнать.</p><p>— Но-но, — изрёк Горислав, лукаво косясь на него. — Успеешь.</p><p>Они успели вдоволь наобниматься через пару часов, это правда. Не только друг с другом, но и со всеми остальными: с Петровичем, с Сашком, с Мотей… С Арлен и её рыцарями, которых ради такого случая отпустили из приюта без присмотра воспитательницы на служебном катере. Одних. Как совсем взрослых.</p><p>И у них всё получилось. Но выяснилось это не сразу. Сперва «Ястребок» отмалчивался, как партизан на допросе, хотя биоволны его нового мозга чётко отслеживались всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми датчиками-уловителями.</p><p>— Он стесняется, — тихо промолвила наконец Арлен, и Матти, расстроенно застывший рядом с нею, разинул рот:</p><p>— Ты серьёзно?</p><p>— С меня его надо было делать, — исчерпывающе высказался нахмурившийся Борк, и это разрядило напряжённую атмосферу: все захмыкали, закрутили головами, а Сашок ободряюще похлопал паренька по плечу:</p><p>— В другой раз, браток. Меня вон тоже обошли.</p><p>— Мы хотели личность, — негромко сказал Янис, и смешки сразу стихли, — мы её получили. Теперь наш «Ястребок» способен стесняться, сочувствовать и, наверное, даже чего-то пугаться.</p><p>— Чёрт, а в бою? — озадаченно прогудел Сашок и полез «в потылицю». — Кэп?</p><p>Все взгляды обратились к Гориславу.</p><p>— Ястребок, друг, — спокойно сказал тот, — в бою, когда у нас кровяка от адреналина вскипает, мы не дрейфим. Но мы — люди, у нас гормоны. А ты-то? Не зассышь?</p><p>Он чуть усмехнулся, глядя, как Борк проворно зажимает ладонью рот возмущённо подскочившей Арлен. В наступившей полнейшей тишине из корабельных динамиков зазвенел такой же возмущённый голос, абсолютно похожий на голос Арлен, только чуть ниже тембром:</p><p>— Прошу прощения, капитан, но это просто невозможно. У меня нет крови, это верно, нет адреналина, но и зассать мне нечем! Я буду с вами до конца.</p><p>Голос умолк, и после нескольких мгновений потрясённой тишины техотсек едва не разлетелся на осколки от грянувшего там громогласного «ура!» и облегчённого хохота. Хохотал и Борк, и покрасневшая до ушей Арлен. Вот тогда-то все кинулись трясти друг друга и обнимать. А потом Горислав велел откупорить бутылки с лучшим арганским вином, которое когда-то провозил контрабандой и с десяток заначил для особого случая.</p><p>Вот такой случай и наступил.</p><p>После массового возлияния часть ребят, конечно же, отправилась догоняться в кабак к Василисе, и Янис с ними. Он остался бы с Гориславом, который заперся в техотсеке вместе с Арлен и Петровичем для дальнейшей отладки кибермозга. Тот даже кивнул Янису — зайди, мол. Но штурман отрицательно качнул головой и пошёл к себе в каюту, чтобы кое-что оттуда взять.</p><p>У него было дело в «Чёртовой дюжине». Дело к Элиа, бывшей баронессе, элитной эскортессе, куртизанке, загадочной и печальной красавице.</p><p>Он спрятал во внутренний карман куртки маленькую коробочку, обтянутую чёрным бархатом, строго приказал Швабре сидеть смирно и направился к трапу, напряжённо размышляя об эмоциях, гормональном фоне и нейронных сетях.</p><p>О любви.</p><p>* * *</p><p>К его превеликому разочарованию, в «Чёртовой дюжине» Элии не оказалось. То ли она ещё не вернулась из своего вояжа, то ли отправилась в следующий, служанка, спустившаяся к нему из верхних комнат, сказать не могла. Или не хотела.</p><p>Разумом Янис понимал резоны Элии, решившей именно так зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Но разум — это одно, а сердце и тело — совсем другое. Акт плотской любви, который должен был стать вершиной чувства к другому человеку, становился простым механическим актом, пусть даже и удовольствия — нет, Янису бы это было противно. К самой Элии он отвращения не ощущал, но вот к тому, чем она занимается…</p><p>Он вздохнул, машинально нащупав в кармане заветную коробочку. И почти наткнулся на Грачика, возникшего в полутёмном коридоре — будто бы прямо из стены. Оба воззрились друг на друга с удивлением, а Грачик — ещё и со вспыхнувшим в лукавых вишнёвых глазах живейшим интересом.</p><p>«Принесла же нелёгкая!» — мысленно ругнулся Янис.</p><p>Смуглый и тонкий, парень и выглядел, и являлся сущим чертёнком, только без видимых рожек и хвоста. Подумав так, Янис невольно улыбнулся, и на выразительном лице Грачика тут же вспыхнула ответная улыбка от уха до уха, белозубая, насмешливая и кокетливая. Вот же прохвост мелкий!</p><p>— Не меня ли ищете, господин штурман? — негромко осведомился он, привалившись худым плечом к стене. Худобу эту чуть скрадывала просторная шёлковая рубашка вызывающего ало-розового оттенка, зато его блестящие чёрные штаны обтягивали нижнюю половину гибкого тела, не оставляя места воображению. Видимо, других в гардеробе Грачика и не водилось.</p><p>— Нет, — невозмутимо проронил Янис. — Элиа.</p><p>— Отчалила к очередному кошельку, надеюсь, что он хотя бы не урод, но она обычно уродов и не выбирает, — с коротким смешком доложил Грачик, и Янис не удержался:</p><p>— Я ведь подробностей не спрашивал.</p><p>Парень фыркнул:</p><p>— Да ла-адно! Для чего бы ещё вам её искать?</p><p>— Подарок передать, — спокойно объяснил Янис вместо того, чтобы отодвинуть наглеца в сторону и идти туда, куда и направлялся — на кухню к Василисе. Но наглец был ему любопытен. Вернее, любопытно было, что именно связывает его с Гориславом.</p><p>— Я вас с нею не видел, — откровенно сообщил парень, разглядывая Яниса пристально и остро. — За что тогда дарить?</p><p>— Это подарок другу, — всё так же спокойно объяснил Янис.</p><p>— Другу? — живое лицо мальчишки внезапно потемнело. — Вы с ней типа как Горислав, что ли? Тогда понятно, — он почему-то вздохнул.</p><p>— Горислав и тебе друг, — медленно произнёс Янис, в свою очередь, внимательно глядя на него, и парень сердито мотнул кудрявой башкой:</p><p>— Он меня пасёт, как надзиратель какой. Дру-уг, тоже мне!</p><p>— Капитан о тебе заботится, — назидательно возразил Янис, начиная улыбаться. Он внезапно сообразил, что именно расстраивает Грачика. Никто не воспринимал его всерьёз. Ни как любовника, ни как товарища.</p><p>— Он меня из одной жопы на Канберре-2 выручил, — вдруг быстро проговорил Грачик, отводя глаза. — Я там влип просто пиздец как. Бабла хотел срубить по-быстрому. Ну, и нарвался… чуть насмерть не задрючили, суки, — он шмыгнул носом и опять мотнул башкой, будто отгоняя воспоминания. Но потом глаза его вновь озорно сверкнули, когда он выпалил: — Зато в куче порнушного жесткача… ну, сетевого, ты меня всегда найдёшь. Я там звезда. Если увидишь, как один долбоёб на крюках врастопырку висит, а его имеют бычара с Витьерры и псевдоосьминог с Киткарсона, так вот, это я там висел и матерился, пока сил хватало… пока они меня имели и пороли, твари. По восемьдесят миллионов просмотров за сутки набирается, видяка в первой десятке, — он невольно скривился, но тут же залихватски подмигнул.</p><p>— И Горислав забрал тебя оттуда, — негромко подытожил Янис, которого не обмануло это показное ухарство. — Но как он тебя там нашёл?</p><p>Всё остальное было ясным: перед ним стоял очередной подобранный Романовым уличный котёнок.</p><p>— А ему предложили позырить на сеанс. Там ещё и так зарабатывают, деловые, падлы, — пожал плечами парень и тут же с гордостью похвастался: — Он эту сраную дыру прямо в хламину разнёс, шлюпку с «Ястребка» вызвал, — теперь его лицо просветлело, будто туча, заслонявшая солнце, наконец развеялась. — И сюда забрал, да. Я думал, он меня… того… ну, для себя хочет. Пришёл к нему, когда оклемался малёхо. А он сказал, что всыпал бы мне, если бы я такой покоцанный не был. И велел хуйнёй не маяться, а идти работать. Ну, я и пошёл… — его большой рот снова растянулся в развратной и невинной ухмылке. — Куда умел.</p><p>Ну, что за жук! Работать он пошёл, работник…</p><p>Янис невольно хмыкнул. А потом сделал то, что никогда не сделал бы, будучи бароном Озолиньшем: на миг притянул к себе пацана и потрепал по лохматой макушке. Легонько отпихнул и пошёл дальше по коридору.</p><p>— Хы, — слегка озадаченно осклабился ему вслед Грачик. — Господин штурман! А то оставьте мне ваш подарочек, я сам его Эли передам.</p><p>Янис лишь засмеялся, не оборачиваясь. Как же, оставь ему!</p><p>Он вдруг подумал, что сам, наверное, стал таким вот пригревшимся тут Гориславовым котёнком. Как ни странно, эта мысль его не оскорбила, а развеселила ещё больше, и в кухню к Василисе он вошёл, лыбясь во весь рот, будто оставленный им в коридоре Грачик.</p><p>Хозяйка «Чёртовой дюжины»занималась любимым делом — сноровисто и красиво защипывала края у величественно возвышавшегося посреди стола огромного пирога.</p><p>— Курник, — скупо проронила она, заметив уважительный взгляд Яниса. — Здравы будьте, господин штурман. Чего ещё выдумали? — она со смехом попыталась отдёрнуть вымазанные в тесте пальцы, когда Янис перехватил её могучую длань и почтительно поцеловал. — Ах вы, бабий угодник, — укорила она, впрочем, не без удовольствия. Голубые её глаза весело блеснули.</p><p>— Женщины прекрасны, обязанность мужчин — угождать им, — так же степенно пояснил Янис, извлекая из кармана бархатную коробочку. — Могу ли я попросить вас передать мой подарок Элиа, когда она вернётся? Вместе с запиской.</p><p>Василиса обтёрла руки о фартук и бережно приняла у него коробочку.</p><p>— Вот ключ, — закончил Янис, отдавая и тускло блеснувший серебряный ключик на тонкой цепочке.</p><p>— В сейф положу, сейчас отлучусь и положу, — решила Василиса, повернувшись к двери. — А ты подожди курника-то, господин штурман. Или со своей ватагой поешь, они там, в зале, уже вовсю бузят.</p><p>Если ей и хотелось, подобно Грачику, осведомиться, за что это барон Озолиньш дарит подарки дорогой куртизанке, она своё любопытство никак не выказала.</p><p>— Благодарю, но я на «Ястребок» вернусь. Там Горислав с Арли и Петровичем технику отлаживают. А наши уже праздновать завеялись, пусть их, — вздохнул Янис. Курника ему хотелось попробовать, но ещё больше хотелось прямо сейчас оказаться рядом с Гориславом.</p><p>Поколебавшись, хозяйка всё-таки спросила:</p><p>— А почто сам не передашь Эли свой подарунчик?</p><p>— То её не бывает, то меня, — сдержанно объяснил Янис. — Мало ли. А хочется побыстрее.</p><p>Василиса лишь кивнула, и Янис, ответно поклонившись ей, шагнул к лестнице чёрного хода, по которой почти бежал, так ему не терпелось поскорее вернуться на «Ястребок».</p><p>* * *<br/>В техотсеке обнаружилась следующая картина: Арлен, сморённая усталостью, сладко спала, свернувшись калачиком прямо на каком-то баке, прикрытая камзолом Горислава. Петрович неразборчиво матюкался где-то в глубине отсека, а Горислав восседал в кресле главмеха, напряжённо всматриваясь в столбики символов, мельтешащие перед ним на огромном мониторе.</p><p>При звуке отъехавшей в сторону двери отсека он устало обернулся, заморгал и улыбнулся Янису с такой радостью, что у того сердце зашлось от ликования и странной острой тоски.</p><p>Господи, сколько лет было потеряно ими впустую из-за глупой мальчишеской вражды, уязвлённого самолюбия, внешних, совсем не важных теперь обстоятельств…</p><p>— Ты как ещё держишься-то? — хрипло вымолвил Янис. Он и вправду не представлял себе, как Горислав справляется с такой нагрузкой — после первой, почти бессонной ночи уже пошла вторая. Он сам с трудом сохранял ясность мысли.</p><p>Тот потёр кулаком покрасневшие глаза, зевнул, не стесняясь, и поднялся с кресла.</p><p>— Петрович! — негромко, чтобы не разбудить Арлен, окликнул он старика. — На сегодня всё. Давай баиньки.</p><p>Петрович воздвигся перед ними всё в том же облике неопрятного Гефеста, заросшего седой щетиной, и поведал:</p><p>— Дитё забери, капитан, а я ещё чуток поковыряюсь и тоже лягу. У меня здесь и снотворное имеется, — он заговорщически подмигнул Янису.</p><p>Штурман едва не содрогнулся, вспомнив зелье кибермеха, коим потчевал его ночью Горислав… вспомнил и саму эту бешеную, сладкую ночь, вспомнил… и расплылся в невольной улыбке. Романов же тем временем легко подхватил на руки так и не проснувшуюся Арлен и кивнул Янису на дверь — открывай, мол.</p><p>В молчании они поднялись в жилой отсек. Горислав с Арлен на руках постоял, что-то прикидывая, и наконец направился прямиком к каюте Яниса, чему тот даже не успел удивиться. Потому что капитан шёпотом пояснил:</p><p>— На любую свободную койку малышку не положишь — явятся эти бухие обормоты, разорутся и напугают со сна. В техотсеке Петрович до утра не просохнет. А у тебя небось чистота, порядок, постелька свежим бельишком застелена. Ты таковский, ну.</p><p>Голос и взгляд его были такими нахально-невинными, что Янис тут же вспомнил пройдоху Грачика.</p><p>— Э-э, а я где буду спать? — растерянно осведомился он, не смея поверить собственному счастью.</p><p>— Отгадай, — буркнул Горислав, ловко внося Арлен в его каюту, где уложил на свежезастеленную постель, разул и включил ночное освещение с плывущими по потолку созвездиями. Потом повернулся и почти вытолкал Яниса за дверь с сердитым:</p><p>— Шевелись чуковней. Спать хочу, помираю просто.</p><p>Янис машинально погрозил пальцем встрепенувшейся у койки Швабре и вышел вслед за ним на цыпочках. Или вылетел на крыльях. Он не разобрал.</p><p>Однако, открыв дверь в собственную, конечно же, захламленную, каюту, Горислав слегка стукнул костяшками пальцев по лбу Яниса, вознамерившегося тут же подпихнуть его к постели, и назидательно изрёк:</p><p>— Ты в уме? Не при детях же!</p><p>— Э-э? — в полной растерянности протянул Янис. Ей-Богу, с Гориславом Романовым он как никогда часто ощущал себя бараном во всех отношениях. Бэ да мэ…</p><p>— «Ястребок» же, — с досадой разъяснил Горислав, и Янис едва сам не навернул себя кулаком по лбу. — Он тут повсюду, ну.</p><p>— Блядь, разъеби меня в корягу, — простонал совсем не аристократично барон Озолиньш, и Горислав, прыснув со смеху, проворно зажал ему рот ладонью:</p><p>— Не учи дитя дурному!</p><p>— Я отключусь, — робко прошелестел мальчишечий голос в динамиках каюты.</p><p>— Спи давай, — устало посоветовал ему Горислав, сгребая с узкой койки постельное бельё прямо на пол и, не раздеваясь, рухнул туда же. — А ты, штурман, чего встал, как надолба? Ложись уже, всё бы тебе ебаться.</p><p>Глаза его весело сверкнули, и Янис просто упал сверху, простонав: «Зар-раза!» и целуя его куда придётся.</p><p>— Я к Василисе сегодня ходил, — прошептал он, наконец устроившись под горячим крепким боком Горислава. — Видел там твоего… беса мелкого. Грачика то есть. Он мне рассказал, как ты его выручил.</p><p>— М-м, — сонно промычал Горислав и сладко зевнул во весь рот. — Засранец. Не сумел я его к делу приставить. Сюда бы взял, на «Ястребок», но этот же стервец — просто кошчонка течная, — он хмыкнул. — Вечно приключений на жопу ищет, ну. Нехай, пусть делает что хочет, не маленький, а я ему временами пиздюлей вваливаю, чтоб не заигрывался.</p><p>— А ты зачем пошёл на него смотреть, когда тебе предложили? Ну, там, на Канберре? — негромко поинтересовался Янис, и Горислав даже на локте приподнялся:</p><p>— Ревнуешь, что ли, Королева? — он откровенно заржал и тут же получил сердитый и обиженный тычок под рёбра. — Да когда эти зазывалы расклад объявили, любой бы допёр, что пацан там не по своей воле, а по своей дурости, в лучшем случае. Ну, я пушку взял… и свой расклад установил. А ты зачем к Василисе-то попёрся?</p><p>— Ревнуешь, Романов? — отомстил Янис и тут же, смилостивившись, объяснил: — Для Элиа подарок оставил. Самой её там не было. Материнский браслет с рубинами. И записку, — он откинулся назад, жадно всматриваясь в растерянное и непонимающее лицо Горислава. — Написал, что она была права, я сделал, как она велела, и теперь счастлив. А велела она… — он не утерпел, сжал щёки Горислава обеими ладонями и сказал прямо в удивлённо раскрывшиеся губы: — Велела, чтобы я тебе признался.</p><p>И поцеловал.</p><p>Поднял их «Ястребок».</p><p>— Кэп, — полушёпотом прошелестел в динамиках каюты ломкий мальчишечий голос. — Тут кто-то подъехал к трапу, а вахтенного-то нет.</p><p>— Твою ж мать, — простонал Горислав, вскинув взлохмаченную голову, и тут же спохватился: — Прости, Ястребок, не твою. А этих охламонов, что умелись к Ваське бухать.</p><p>— Но они же не братья, так что у них не может быть общей матери, — после паузы рассудительно возразил корабль под фырканье слетевшего с койки Яниса. — Так я велю прибывшим подождать у люка, капитан?</p><p>— Вели, — махнул рукой Горислав.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Там мои две сеструхи, на транспортнике этом, — рассказывал, угрюмо и моляще зыркая на Горислава из-под шапки всклокоченных светлых волос, парень, о котором Янис знал только, что он кашеварит в «Чёртовой дюжине» на подхвате у Василисы. Дело происходило в кают-компании «Ястребка», где Горислав собрал двух прибывших на космодром гостей и всех, кто успел к тому времени вернуться из харчевни и даже протрезветь под его свирепым взглядом.</p><p>— Я бы их давно сюда забрал, мамка не пускала, — взахлёб, торопясь всё больше, продолжал парень. Янис вспомнил, как его тут кликали — Сёмка Булыжник. Кулаки у него и правда были булыжными, а прибыл он на Тортугу со Сьерра-Новы, планеты, где правила какая-то хунта, но обитало и много русских переселенцев. — А сейчас их просто продали, как скотину, и всё!</p><p>Он украдкой утёр глаза.</p><p>Да уж, это было в обычаях империи, что Янис прекрасно знал: насильно вербовать на отсталых планетах молодёжь, обычно женщин, и отправлять на другие, колонизуемые планеты с преобладанием мужчин. Чаще всего такими вербуемыми были совсем юные, полуграмотные крестьянки или каторжанки, согласия которых и вовсе никто не спрашивал.</p><p>Янис убито посмотрел на Горислава. Он абсолютно точно знал, что тот ответит, и не ошибся.</p><p>— Мы вычислим маршрут и возьмём этот транспортник, — спокойно проговорил капитан. — Не журись, Сёмка, где наша не пропадала. Пойдёшь с нами, чтоб сестрёнки твои моей братвы не забоялись?</p><p>Он подмигнул просиявшему парню, который неистово и благодарно закивал. Его друг, стоявший рядом, тоже облегчённо перевёл дыхание. Кажется, его звали Оратай.</p><p>— Мы с его младшей сестрицей, с Даной, пожениться сговорились, — зачем-то объявил он, хотя его никто не спрашивал. — Я тоже с вами пойду!</p><p>— Лады, — подытожил Горислав и легко поднялся с места, хлопнув Яниса по плечу. — Пошли, штурман, планировать операцию, как нас в Академии учили.</p><p>В главной рубке, когда они наконец остались одни, Янис схватил Горислава за плечо и яростно, безнадёжно выпалил:</p><p>— Ты, чёртов спаситель мира! Ты ведь так и будешь всегда лезть на рожон ради кого угодно, ради справедливости, ты никогда… — он задохнулся.</p><p>— Ну, а если не я, то кто ж? — почти весело перебил Горислав и накрыл его ладонь своей. — Брось, Королева, ты же знаешь, что мне сама госпожа Удача ворожит, чтоб её. И ты же со мной. А я тебя люблю.</p><p>Янис только и мог, что беспомощно смотреть ему в глаза, вспыхнувшие тепло и ярко.</p><p>— Покой нам… — пробормотал он совершенно неожиданно для себя, хрипло и запинаясь на каждом слове, — только снится… сквозь кровь и пыль… летит, летит степная кобылица… и мнёт ковыль…</p><p>Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя на своих плечах медвежью хватку обнявшего его Горислава.</p><p>— А как же, летит и мнёт, мнёт и летит. Не журись, штурман, — так же хрипло проронил тот. — И ничего не бойся. Мы же вместе. Вот и давай помаракуем, как нам всё лучше обтяпать.</p><p>И они сели мараковать.</p><p>Что им ещё оставалось, на самом-то деле, когда за их спинами стояла сама госпожа Удача.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Через пару часов Горислав собрал всех в кают-компании. Мирно храпели в своих койках только Сашок и Петрович, и Янис люто им завидовал. Сам он едва удерживался, чтобы не нарезать круги от переборки до переборки, как это делал Сёмка Булыжник, пока на него не прикрикнул Горислав:</p><p>— Сядь, не мельтеши, друг. От того, что ты тут болтаешься, как… цветок в проруби, ни нам, ни сеструхам твоим легче не станет, — он коротко глянул на Яниса: — Штурман, озвучь-ка диспозицию сызнова. Нам и Ястребку. А вы, братцы, ищите слабые места в нашем плане, ну, — он вдруг подмигнул Янису и залихватски взъерошил свои вихры.</p><p>Тот откашлялся, согнал с лица неуместную ухмылку и принялся излагать диспозицию.</p><p>— У этого транспортника не будет охраны — рабыни с дальних планет не настолько востребованный товар, чтобы снаряжать эскадрилью для его сопровождения.</p><p>— А почему? — негромко, но с нажимом осведомился «Ястребок». — Почему такого рода груз не считается ценным?</p><p>— Очевидно, потому, — подумав, объяснил Янис, внезапно испытавший сильное желание запустить пятерню в собственную аккуратно уложенную причёску, — что это не специально предназначенные для гаремов или борделей женщины, особо отобранные, а крестьянки, воспринимаемые скорее как тягловый скот… либо каторжанки, то есть заведомо опасный маргинальный элемент. Но вообще-то, — поспешно добавил он, — всё действительно обстоит именно таким образом — боевой корабль охраны не будет сопровождать транспортник, я сумел выяснить это по своим каналам.</p><p>— Понял вас, — после паузы объявил корабль, и Янис сообразил, что такой ответ «Ястребок» перенял от Романова. Он покосился на капитана — тот откинулся в кресле, полуприкрыв глаза, и так явно наслаждался происходящим, что даже захотелось его из кресла вытряхнуть — нашёл повод обкатывать умственные способности своего питомца и блаженствует! Но Янису и самому было любопытно узнать, как далеко зайдёт «Ястребок». Как он справится.</p><p>— Итак, транспортник садится на Пороге, чтобы забрать оттуда последнюю партию женщин, — продолжал штурман, не позволяя себе отвлекаться.</p><p>Порог был самой освоенной планетой фронтира, за ним уже простирались едва-едва завоёванные человечеством миры с преобладанием мужчин, которым требовались женщины. На планетах фронтира смертность достигала высокого уровня, следовало поднимать рождаемость.</p><p>Политика Империи всегда являлась практичной и циничной, и барон Озолиньш даже одобрял её… но не тогда, когда глядел на бледные напряжённые лица Сёмки и названого жениха его сестры.</p><p>— Попытка атаковать транспортник в космосе сопряжена с большим риском, — говоря это, Янис уже ждал следующего вопроса из динамиков «Ястребка», и тот не заставил себя ждать:</p><p>— Насколько этот риск выше, чем тот, которому мы подвергнемся на Пороге?</p><p>— По моим прикидкам, — очень грубым, — уточнил Янис, — учитывая все факторы, процентов на двадцать пять выше.</p><p>— Понял вас, — последовал чёткий ответ, и возникший из-за переборки Сашок одобрительно вскинул большой палец:</p><p>— Во-о!</p><p>Янис строго глянул на него и заговорил снова:</p><p>— Риск захвата транспортника именно на Пороге существенно снижается за счёт того, что у кэпа там подвязки.</p><p>— Проще сказать — весь Порог нас знает как облупленных, — весело прокомментировал Горислав.</p><p>— Если что-то пойдёт не так, скрыться с… хм… грузом будет проще, — подхватил Янис. Ему почему-то ужасно захотелось, чтобы «Ястребок» одобрил их план. Мальчишество, конечно.</p><p>— Значит, мы садимся на космодроме Порога рядом с этим корытом, — Сашок выцепил из стоявшей на столе корзины круглый краснобокий фрукт — доррианский аналог земного яблока, и смачно им захрустел. — Берём его на абордаж. А что охрана космодрома? Спит?</p><p>— Притворится спящей, — Горислав щёлкнул пальцами: — Старпом, яблочко кинь, — и, ловко поймав на лету брошенное Сашком псевдояблоко, закончил: — Переговоры с начальником охраны я возьму на себя, Джуниус мужик толковый и кое-чем мне обязан. Притом учтите, что большинство членов экипажа, кроме непосредственных надсмотрщиков за девчонками, сойдёт на берег, чтобы передохнуть и развлечься. Порог под такие развлечения специально подточен… Ястребок, блин!</p><p>Он даже поперхнулся яблоком, когда корабль вдруг вывел на мониторы кают-компании визуализацию развлечений Порога, а «Ястребок», так же мгновенно и под общий хохот погасив экраны, невозмутимо заявил:</p><p>— Мне не нравятся люди Порога, капитан. По моему мнению, им нельзя доверять. Их моральные качества оставляют желать лучшего. Вы уверены, что мы не найдём на Тортуге тех, кто поможет нам, — среди наших коллег? Поможет атаковать транспортник не на космодроме, а в космосе, взяв его в клещи? Два корабля справятся с этим. Кроме того, что немаловажно, на космодроме лично я не смогу прикрыть вас в бою.</p><p>— Говорит как пишет… — восхищённо пробормотал Сашок, нарушив воцарившееся в кают-компании изумлённое молчание, и все загалдели наперебой, пока Горислав не вскинул руку:</p><p>— Ти-ха, черти! Ястребок!</p><p>— Да, капитан, — прозвенело в динамиках чуть настороженно, и Горислав ехидно сощурился:</p><p>— А чем это моральные качества людей с Порога хуже моральных качеств людей с Тортуги, а? Увеселения те же. Пей, гуляй, девкам юбки заголяй! Мы не то же самое делаем разве? И наши колле-еги? — последнее слово он насмешливо растянул.</p><p>— Андрей Вознесенский, один из так называемых поэтов-шестидесятников двадцатого века, произведение «Тьмать», — тотчас сообщил корабль, но Горислав перебил его, рявкнув:</p><p>— Отвечай!</p><p>Над столом вновь повисла гробовая тишина. Сёмка Булыжник робко поёжился, уставившись на капитана. Другие тоже смотрели на него во все глаза. Янис вдруг понял, чем он сам, как командир, отличался от Горислава — та жёсткость, ради которой Янису приходилось надевать на себя нажитую годами маску, была для капитана «Ястребка» столь же естественной, сколь и стремление помочь любому нуждающемуся в помощи или развесёлая удаль с его любимой присказкой: «А, поебать!»</p><p>— Люди на Тортуге-5 сами рискуют жизнью, а не только наживаются на путешественниках. И среди капитанов здешних кораблей много бывших каторжников, которые могут помочь, — негромко, но твёрдо отчеканил наконец корабль.</p><p>«Не стушевался», — радостно подумал Янис, и Горислав тоже усмехнулся одобрительно, но, тем не менее, возразил:</p><p>— Это этика. А вот логика: любой из пиратских капитанов потребует свою долю добычи от предстоящей операции. Что ты на это скажешь, ну?</p><p>— Скажу, что среди капитанов наверняка есть и бывшие каторжники, и бывшие поселенцы с дальних планет, — без промедления отозвался «Ястребок». — И капитаны-женщины тоже есть.</p><p>— Молодец, — не удержался Янис. Будь «Ястребок» настоящим пацаном из плоти и крови, он бы схватил его в охапку и восторженно потряс. Тот действительно учился! И в основе его характера вправду лежала личность Арлен. Янис узнавал её — серьёзную, рассудительную и решительную. Но — уже взрослую.</p><p>Сердце у него защемило.</p><p>— Штурман, похоже, что этот мелкий нас с тобой таки уделал, — ероша свои вихры, весело заявил Горислав под облегчённые смешки остальных. — Ладно, принимается. Дорабатываем план. Ищем капитанов. Разговариваем.</p><p>— Время, — тоскливо пробормотал Сёмка Булыжник. Едва слышно, но Горислав тут же повернулся к нему:</p><p>— Транспортник будет в зоне нашей досягаемости через двое стандартных земных суток. На Пороге — через трое. Не ссы, парень, мы успеем подготовиться, так или иначе.</p><p>— Я дам вам список капитанов, чья биография отвечает заданным параметрам, — спокойно закончил «Ястребок». — Прямо сейчас.</p><p>* * *<br/>В списке «Ястребка» оказалось пять имён, и об одном имени тот осторожно, будто извиняясь, сказал:</p><p>— Но она уже не капитан.</p><p>— У неё остались её люди и корабль, — задумчиво проронил Горислав, быстро глянув на Яниса: — Ты что скажешь, штурман? Ты же у нас тут лучше всех разбираешься в дамской психологии.</p><p>Ехидина.</p><p>— Она может отказаться не потому, что побоится рискнуть, а потому, что у неё теперь семья и дети, — рассудил после недолгого раздумья Янис, и Горислав кивнул:</p><p>— Пожалуй. Но начну я с неё.</p><p>Однако Ясмина аль-Халиль, услышав его просьбу, тотчас согласилась. Огромные карие глаза её в бархате ресниц вспыхнули торжествующе и ярко, она тряхнула пышной гривой своих смоляных кудрей и со смехом объявила:</p><p>— Наконец-то стоящее дело!</p><p>Зачарованно глядя в её глаза, — не глаза, а очи, — Янис потрясённо подумал о том, что вот эту женщину, невыразимо прекрасную, похожую на редкий цветок, когда-то приковывали цепями к стене в рудничном отвале, чтобы ею мог воспользоваться любой возжелавший её тела надсмотрщик. Но она сумела выжить, бежать с каторги, угнав имперский корабль вместе с ватагой других каторжников — настоящих головорезов, которые, однако, были преданы ей, как псы.</p><p>Всё это им с Гориславом изложил «Ястребок». История жизни Ясмины аль-Халиль вполне годилась для того, чтобы лечь в основу популярных космосериалов. Но как и когда бывшая королева пиратов успела обзавестись семьёй: мужем и двумя сыновьями-близнецами, бросив своё опасное ремесло, — вот этого не знал даже «Ястребок», методично перетряхнувший не только всегалактическую сеть, но и вскрывший архивы правоохранных служб (что для него было делом плёвым).</p><p>На Тортугу-5 Ясмина ненадолго вернулась, чтобы разобраться с оставшимися здесь делами и распрощаться с прошлым навсегда. Муж её и дети остались на затерянной в глубинах космоса планете с непроизносимым названием, которую в большинстве обитаемых миров именовали просто Змеиной. Она собиралась отныне вести жизнь простой матери семейства. Но, Господь всемогущий, как же азартно запылали глаза Ясмины, когда она поняла, чего от неё хочет Горислав!</p><p>Пантера осталась пантерой. Нет, Янис не завидовал её мужу! Как тот ухитрился приручить её?!</p><p>Горислав наверняка подумал о том же, потому что, улыбнувшись, мягко сказал:</p><p>— Это рискованно, госпожа аль-Халиль.</p><p>Та улыбнулась в ответ — вовсе не мягко, а почти презрительно оскалив белые зубы:</p><p>— Чепуха! Мой корабль при мне. Удача при мне… как и при тебе, капитан Романов, а команда у меня появится, стоит мне только свистнуть. Когда, говоришь, это корыто с девчонками окажется в зоне досягаемости?</p><p>Её точёная нога нетерпеливо притопнула по половицам «Чёртовой дюжины», где они собрались за накрытым Василисой столом.</p><p>— Одну минутку, госпожа аль-Халиль, — вмешался Янис. Азарт приближающейся схватки, словно надвигавшаяся гроза, горячил кровь и ему, но это не должно было мешать делу. — Первое. Я понимаю, что вы поможете нам бескорыстно, но те люди, которых вы навербуете в экипаж своего «Шаллаха» — какую плату получат они? Обычно это сорок процентов добычи, но в данном случае…</p><p>— В данном случае все, кто придёт, будут просто рады оказать мне услугу, — ровным голосом отозвалась Ясмина. Глаза её озорно блеснули сквозь завесу ресниц. — Напоследок. Поверьте, штурман, вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Янис, помедлив. — Второе. Вас не волнует, что вы снова встаёте на путь конфронтации с Империей?</p><p>— Если вас обоих это не волнует, — Ясмина облокотилась на стол, в упор глядя на своих собеседников, — то меня — тем более. Я верю, что операция удастся… а после неё я немедля вернусь домой.</p><p>— Тогда по рукам, — спокойно подытожил Горислав, протягивая над расшитой алыми и чёрными узорами скатертью свою загорелую пятерню, в которую тут же легла изящная смуглая рука бывшей пиратской королевы, а поверх — узкая и крепкая ладонь Яниса. — По коням!</p><p>Но, выходя из «Чёртовой дюжины», Янис спохватился — он же так и не узнал, вернулась ли сюда Элиа Дис, и торопливо шагнул обратно.</p><p>Нет, её всё ещё не было.</p><p>Его «подарунчика», как выразилась Василиса, она так и не получила.</p><p>* * *<br/>Им пришлось рассчитывать время захвата транспортника с точностью почти до минуты, учитывая, что корабль должен был стартовать с Порога, забрав новую партию каторжанок и через восемнадцать минут совершить подпространственный прыжок, вновь исчезнув из зоны досягаемости.</p><p>Сёмка и Оратай совсем извелись. Была бы их воля, они бы, наверное, пили горькую, не просыхая. Но Горислав рявкнул на них, турнув в техотсек к Петровичу, а старик тут же приставил обоих к простейшему делу, заставив перебирать и прочищать какие-то детали.</p><p>Янис тоже раз за разом нервно перепроверял свои расчёты, смертельно боясь ошибиться. Лишь «Ястребок» был невозмутимо спокоен, как и Ясмина, чьё прекрасное лицо сияло на мониторах главной рубки, похожее на старинный портрет в старинном же музее.</p><p>То, чего никак не ожидал никто из них, случилось уже после молниеносного и ювелирно осуществлённого захвата транспортника, когда «Шаллах» и «Ястребок», вынырнув из подпространства, взяли древнюю посудину в неумолимые клещи. Экипаж и охрана сломались практически мгновенно, как только два пиратских корабля возникли на их мониторах, и стало ясно, что они вполне способны развалить дряхлый транспортник пополам.</p><p>Пока «Шаллах» исправно маневрировал, прикрывая поле операции, «Ястребок» с филигранной точностью пришвартовался к шлюзу, и пираты Горислава ринулись вперёд, словно стая волков, на ходу разоружая не сопротивлявшихся охранников и сгоняя их в кучу пинками и тычками. А из нижних ярусов, куда бегом побежали Сёмка с другом, вскоре начали появляться бредущие гуськом, словно их конвоировали, спотыкающиеся и перепуганные женщины, большинство из них — совсем юные.</p><p>Сёмка, сияя, как начищенный самовар, тащил на руках судорожно прижимавшуюся к нему светловолосую всхлипывающую девчушку, а другую, похожую на неё как две капли воды, так же бережно и неумело нёс его друг. «Вот ради кого всё это затевалось», — облегчённо подумал Янис, стоя рядом с Гориславом и зорко оглядывая пространство вокруг.</p><p>Наконец стало ясно, что из трюма больше некому подниматься, и Горислав шагнул вперёд, опустив бластер дулом вниз.</p><p>— Все здесь? — весело и громко осведомился он на космолингве. — Ну и ладушки. Не бойтесь. Меня зовут Горислав Романов, я капитан судна «Ястребок». Вы, девчонки, опять свободны и вольны сами решать свою судьбу. Мы вас не обидим. Сейчас мы заберём всех на мой корабль и доставим на Тортугу-5. Слыхали про такую планету? Никто больше не будет покупать вас, продавать, держать взаперти. Сами выберете, чем вам заниматься.</p><p>И тут из задних рядов столпившихся женщин прозвучал ровный высокий голос, на удивление спокойный:</p><p>— Так ведь и вы сейчас силой собираетесь решить мою — нашу — судьбу, господин благородный пират, а я её уже выбрала и менять не хочу.</p><p>Янис едва не присвистнул и затаил дыхание. Пройдя между боязливо расступившимися товарками, прямо перед ошеломлённым Гориславом встала высокая худая женщина, одетая в выцветшее домотканое платье до пят, с косынкой на голове, прикрывавшей её туго стянутые на затылке медные кудри. Она походила не то на монахиню, не то на учительницу.</p><p>Под её требовательным вопрошающим взглядом Горислав явно смешался, но с любопытством спросил:</p><p>— Вы сами, добровольно, выбрали долю поселенки, госпожа?</p><p>Женщина коротко кивнула в знак согласия и, снова разжав чётко очерченные губы, проронила:</p><p>— Меня зовут Мирра Коэльо, капитан. Да, я сама решила так. И не я одна. Здесь много женщин, которые собрались стать супругами поселенцев-колонистов на Глории и других приграничных планетах. Мы не боимся тяжёлой работы и хотим принести своим мужьям приданое, выделенное для этой цели Империей.</p><p>Она оглянулась на зашептавшихся за её спиной женщин и снова выжидательно уставилась на Горислава.</p><p>— Но ведь вы даже не знаете этих своих гипотетических мужей, госпожа Коэльо, — не вытерпел Янис, и взгляд её зелёных глаз тотчас обратился на него.</p><p>— Господь укажет нам на избранников, — сухо заявила она. — Или судьба, если угодно.</p><p>Горислав лишь на миг в раздумье закусил губу, а потом решительно тряхнул головой:</p><p>— Понял вас, госпожа Коэльо. Вообще-то мы пришли сюда только ради этих девушек, — он кивком указал в сторону продолжавших всхлипывать Сёмкиных сестёр, — и насильно благодетельствовать никого не будем. Мы не имперцы. Если кто-то из вас хочет продолжить свой путь на Глорию или любую другую приграничную планету, я думаю, что капитан этого судна, — он иронично поклонился угрюмо скривившемуся седому сухопарому офицеру в форменном кителе с нашивками, — не откажет вам в любезности и доставит туда. Так что выбирайте, дамы, пойдёте ли вы с нами или останетесь здесь.</p><p>Сказав так, он отступил к переборке.</p><p>— Тортуга? — выпалила одна из женщин, державшихся в стороне обособленной группой. На них топорщилась мешковатая одежда каторжанок — канареечного цвета комбинезоны со светящимися вертикальными полосами. — То, что надо. Пускай эти овцы отправляются к своим баранам. Мы с тобой, капитан.</p><p>Её твёрдые губы презрительно скривились, когда она посмотрела на сбившихся в кучу поселенок. Её чёрные волосы были коротко острижены, загорелое скуластое лицо перечёркивал шрам от правой брови до подбородка. И когда она шагнула вперёд, Янис с упавшим сердцем увидел, что левую ногу ей заменяет старинный механический протез, зловеще поблескивавший над грубым ботинком.</p><p>— Как вас зовут, госпожа? — вежливо поинтересовался Горислав и тут же получил резкий, как удар под дых, ответ:</p><p>— Я тебе не госпожа, капитан. А звать меня Наташа.</p><p>Её тёмные, как антрацит, узкие глаза вызывающе вспыхнули.</p><p>Было очевидно, что именно она верховодит каторжанками — «канарейками», как их насмешливо называли на дальних планетах.</p><p>Один из охранников, зло косившихся на неё, сплюнул себе под ноги и что-то пробормотал. Тогда она, одним молниеносным броском очутившись рядом, опрокинула его на пол ударом кулака и поддала прямёхонько в пах своим металлическим протезом.</p><p>Яниса даже передёрнуло. Парень хрипло взвыл, скорчившись на пластике пола в позе зародыша, а Наташа, торжествующе усмехнувшись, снова повернулась Гориславу:</p><p>— Мы можем вытрясти у всех этих мудозвонов их сраное бабло, кэп. И у этих недотраханных курочек тоже, — она хищно развернулась к попятившимся в испуге поселенкам. Только Мирра осталась стоять на месте, сложив руки на высокой груди.</p><p>Взгляды двух женщин, таких разных, скрестились, будто два клинка, и Мирра холодно обронила:</p><p>— Вряд ли он тебе это позволит, госпожа волчица, — она остро глянула на Горислава, а тот невозмутимо кивнул, соглашаясь:</p><p>— И правда, вряд ли. Оставь это, мать, — слова его адресовались Наташе, и та изумлённо разинула рот. — Веди за мной своих красавиц.</p><p>Из полусотни поселенок на борт «Ястребка» поднялись пять. Остальные всё-таки решили поискать счастья среди мужчин Глории. Восемнадцать каторжанок все до единой ушли с транспортника следом за Наташей.</p><p>По пути от шлюза до кают-компании та беззастенчиво обшаривала глазами корабль и наконец заявила Гориславу:</p><p>— Годное у тебя судёнышко, кэп. Маневренное и оснащено как надо. Любому имперскому эсминцу может фору дать.</p><p>— Это и есть бывший эсминец, — спокойно отозвался Горислав, остро глянув на неё. — Спасибо на добром слове, мать.</p><p>Та снова вздрогнула и с досадой воскликнула:</p><p>— Да что ты меня так зовёшь! Спятил?!</p><p>— Тебе подходит. Ты же опекаешь своих, — с прежней сдержанностью пояснил Горислав, и Наташа, вспыхнув от гнева, вся подобралась, будто для прыжка, но совершенно растерялась, когда из корабельных динамиков (а все уже стояли в кают-компании) донёсся рассудительный мальчишеский голос:</p><p>— Наталия Манучарова, тридцати шести лет, отбывала наказание в виде каторжных работ трижды, в данный момент приговор в исполнение не приведён. Родила сына тринадцать лет назад от одного из надсмотрщиков на Вандее-9, сын находится в исправительном учреждении для малолет…</p><p>— Заткнись, Ястребок! — придя в себя, резко скомандовал Горислав, а Янис подхватил Наташу под локоть, увидев, как разливается по её смуглому лицу свинцовая бледность.</p><p>Корабль послушно умолк, каторжанки возбуждённо зашептались, тараща на Наташу глаза, а та, придя в себя, оттолкнула Яниса и яростно выдохнула:</p><p>— Это ещё кто трындит?</p><p>— Наш корабль, — спокойно объяснил Горислав. — Я расскажу про него, но позже. Оставайтесь пока здесь, в целях безопасности. Ястребок, готовься к старту. Пойдём-ка, штурман, в рубку, свяжемся с «Шаллахом».<br/>* * *</p><p>— Эта Наташа Ма-ну-ча-ро-ва может попытаться угнать «Ястребок», — безапелляционно заявила Ясмина, едва оба корабля закончили маневр. — Я бы точно попыталась на её месте. Если у неё сплочённая команда.</p><p>Улыбка её была почти мечтательной, явно ностальгической.</p><p>Горислав устало пожал плечами:</p><p>— Что ж, дело не выгорит. «Ястребок» теперь может сам за себя постоять.</p><p>— Но Наташа-то этого не знает, — резонно заметил Янис, а Горислав, вставая с пилотского кресла, лишь бесшабашно усмехнулся:</p><p>— Значит, сейчас узнает.</p><p>— А ты что это собрался делать? — спохватился Янис. Ему очень не нравилась ситуация, которую они сами создали, и он не хотел, чтобы она усугубилась. — Обсуждать что-то с этой… госпожой волчицей прямо там, среди её… хм… банды?</p><p>— Пусть её приведут сюда, — властно распорядилась Ясмина — так, словно командовала «Ястребком», а не «Шаллахом». — Я тоже хочу её видеть и слышать.</p><p>— Могу пригласить госпожу Манучарову сюда, — робко прозвенел из динамиков главной рубки мальчишеский голос.</p><p>— Ох ты ж, божечки, — Горислав покачал головой и ёрнически развёл руками, — вот же спелись. Как вы все печётесь, чтобы я, не дай Бог, не лажанулся. Лады, Ястребок, пригласи сюда госпожу Манучарову, расскажем ей, почему не стоит планировать твой захват.</p><p>Он снова уселся в своё кресло и привычно поерошил волосы пятернёй, но поднялся с места, как и Янис, когда Наташа вошла в рубку, демонстративно постукивая протезом по полу и настороженно озираясь. Истая волчица!</p><p>Она угрюмо покосилась на обоих мужчин и скривила жёсткие губы. Янис так и ожидал, что она сейчас презрительно сплюнет прямо на пол, но Наташа ткнула пальцем в сторону светившегося на мониторах тонкого лицы Ясмины и отрывисто вопросила:</p><p>— Это что за баба?</p><p>— Капитан корабля-охотника «Шаллах» Ясмина аль-Халиль, — невозмутимо отчеканила в ответ та, проведя пальцами по своей густой блестящей гриве. — И ты бы хотела быть на моём месте, Наташа Манучарова, ведь я была на твоём.</p><p>Наташа мгновенно ухватила суть сказанного, вытянула жилистую шею, будто принюхиваясь:</p><p>— Ты была на каторге, ты, птица райская?! Хех. Ни в жисть не поверю.</p><p>— Разве? — врастяжку, почти лениво поинтересовалась Ясмина. — Ты уже веришь. Я отбывала срок на Нарангассе. Оттуда и угнала свой корабль, свой «Шаллах». Он потом погиб, я купила другой и назвала его так же. Не этого ли хочешь и ты?</p><p>— Купить корабль? Угнать корабль? — оскалилась каторжница, неотрывно глядя в глубокие глаза бывшей королевы пиратов.</p><p>Мужчины молча стояли, не вмешиваясь в этот диалог. Между двумя женщинами словно натянулась и завибрировала невидимая нить, рассыпая искры. Горячие, кровавые.</p><p>— Эта посудина, — Наташа притопнула протезом по полу, — неплоха. Хоть и болтлива не в меру. Зачем вы заложили в неё расширенную программу? Хватило бы и стандартного «умного корабля», чтобы он напоминал, что надо экономить воду, и проверял, все ли спаскатера на борту.</p><p>Теперь её речь больше не была речью неграмотной уголовницы. Она ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ опасна, понял Янис, и неприятная дрожь пробежала у него по позвоночнику. Он невольно глянул на Горислава.</p><p>— Это не умный корабль, — твёрдо и тяжело сказал тот. На его скуластом лице уже не осталось и следа прежней беспечной улыбки. — Это разумный корабль, один из членов нашего экипажа, такой же, как штурман или я сам.</p><p>— Быть не может, — выдохнула Наташа. Тёмные глаза её разгорелись ещё пуще.</p><p>— Да, это золотое дно, — спокойно подтвердил Горислав. — Но он не пойдёт с тобой, мать, а иначе его никак взять не удастся. Присядь-ка.</p><p>И он кивком указал женщине на собственное кресло.</p><p>Помедлив, та проскользнула к нему и повозилась, устраиваясь, нимало не смущённая тем, что остальные испытующе и не очень-то приязненно смотрят на неё.</p><p>— Где вы потеряли ногу? — невольно вырвалось у Яниса, но он тут же с досадой чертыхнулся. — Прошу прощения, это не моё дело, просто… я сам был тяжело ранен в бою и едва не обзавёлся таким же… украшением.</p><p>Наташа опять покривилась и неохотно буркнула:</p><p>— А ты своего разумника спроси.</p><p>«Ястребок» же дождался задумчивого кивка Горислава и с готовностью отрапортовал:</p><p>— Два стандартных земных года тому назад госпожа Манучарова получила тяжёлую травму в рудничном забое Вандеи-9. Повреждения оказались необратимы. В благотворительном госпитале была произведена ампутация правой ноги госпожи Манучаровой без сохранения коленного сустава.</p><p>Яниса невольно передёрнуло, и Наташа тотчас это заметила.</p><p>— Ну мне не ржавой пилой ногу отпиливали, красавчик, — насмешливо процедила она. — Что могли, то сохранили и вот какую ещё бандуру дали, так даже круче, — она залихватски хлопнула себя по бедру. — Так что, выходит, не личит мне с вашей посудиной сговориться, а? Жалька-печалька.</p><p>В её раскосых тёмных глазах светились удаль, тоска и вызов.</p><p>— Откуда ты родом? — тихо спросил Горислав и тут же упреждающе вскинул руку: — Ястребок, не тебя спрашиваю.</p><p>Чуть поворачивая кресло туда-сюда, как это любил делать сам капитан, Наташа снова притопнула об пол своим протезом:</p><p>— А пацан у тебя нравный, кэп. Что ж, родом я оттуда же, откуда и ты. Русь. Да, я слыхала про тебя, Романов, и про твою госпожу Удачу, которая всегда спит с тобой, как покорная баба.</p><p>— Но мы не встречались там, на Руси, — медленно проговорил Горислав. — Я был мальцом, когда меня вывезли из Нового Российска — прямиком в имперскую Космоакадемию.</p><p>— Я с Нового Ямала… и я была сопливой дурой, подругой мародёра, рыскавшего в руинах, и гордилась этим, — безразлично проронила Наташа, потирая уродливый шрам на скуле. — И вывезли меня оттуда прямиком на Вандею-9. Но я не все эти годы там провела.</p><p>— Что ты собираешься делать сейчас? — подала голос Ясмина, смотревшая на каторжницу с нескрываемым любопытством. — Если бы я не решила бросить пиратство, я предложила бы тебе место в своём экипаже, Наташа Манучарова.</p><p>— Сроду я бабе не подчинюсь добровольно, — отрезала та, воинственно раздув ноздри. — Не-ет, я бы осталась здесь, при нём, — она повела острым подбородком в сторону явно опешившего от такого заявления Горислава. — На его расчудесном кораблике. Глядишь, и попробовала бы таки договориться с «Ястребком» вашим, — её зубы весело блеснули на тёмном лице.</p><p>— Приставив к моей башке бластер, — закончил вместо неё Горислав так легко, будто речь шла о чём-то совершенно невинном, вроде ночных посиделок у костра в степи. — Знаем, плавали, — он коротко глянул на Яниса, и усмехнулся. Усмешка эта вышла тёплой и виноватой, и Янис вдруг почувствовал, как тает у него сердце.</p><p>— Только знаешь, мать, так у тебя тоже ничего не выйдет, — рассудительно продолжал капитан «Ястребка». — Потому что пацан наш, как ты его назвала, всё одно найдёт способ тебя нейтрализовать, и получше любого человека из плоти и крови, уж поверь. Мы же у него внутри.</p><p>— Заебал ты так меня называть! — вдруг надрывно вскрикнула Наташа, враз потеряв всё своё самообладание, вскочила с кресла и встала перед Гориславом, стиснув кулаки. Теперь она напоминала не волчицу, а рысь, подобравшуюся для прыжка. — Какая я тебе, в сраку, мать?! Я этого ублюдка и не видела даже, мне его надсмотрщик заделал, чтобы я выжила. Брюхатым послабление было. Только он родился, и у меня его отобрали! — она умолкла, задохнувшись. Лишь глаза горели на свинцово-бледном лице.</p><p>В рубке повисло тяжёлое молчание.</p><p>— Прости, — хрипло вымолвил наконец Горислав. — Ты распоряжаешься всем, как хозяйка в немалой семье. Больше не повторю. Повторю другое — у тебя не получится забрать «Ястребок». Но стать его частью, возможно, получится. Мне нужен в команде опытный боец вроде тебя, опытный и злой, а то моя братва расслабилась и заблагодушничала, ну. И ещё — тут и вправду нужна хозяйка.</p><p>— Да ты спятил?! — ахнул Янис, потрясённо и разъярённо уставившись на него. — Это… это же ни в какие ворота не лезет!</p><p>Ясмина тихо рассмеялась, но ничего не сказала, продолжая взирать на разыгравшуюся в рубке сцену, словно находилась на галерке старинного театра.</p><p>— Что, спиной ко мне поворачиваться забоишься, красавчик? — Наташа в упор глянула на Яниса, а потом снова перевела пылающий, полный смятения взгляд на капитана. — А ты, выходит, нет, Романов?</p><p>— Выходит, что нет, — преспокойно подтвердил Горислав, которого Янис был готов сейчас просто придушить собственными руками.</p><p>— Да ты с какого рожна хочешь здесь оставить эту… бомбу замедленного действия?! — свирепо прорычал он, не выдержав.</p><p>— Ух ты, бомбой меня ещё никто не называл, — пробормотала Наташа с явным удовольствием и демонстративно огладила себя по тощим бокам поверх клоунски раскрашенного жёлтого комбинезона. — Только знаешь что, кэп? — голос её упал до хриплого шёпота, и она подошла вплотную к Гориславу, сверля его всё тем же горячечным, яростным взглядом. — Я тебе на крови присягну, понял, если ты… если ты… — она запнулась.</p><p>— Мы и без всяких клятв на крови поможем тебе его найти. Твоего сына, — таким же шёпотом и почти мгновенно отозвался Горислав, а Янис так и обмер. Последним, что он мог предположить было то, что эта волчица захочет разыскать своего ребёнка, которого сама же недавно назвала ублюдком. — Подключим все возможности «Ястребка», и если надо, с бою возьмём их чёртов исправительный приют. И в этом я тебе клянусь. У меня тут половина ребят из таких богаделен.</p><p>Наташа неловко отпрянула от него. Отвернулась и крепко зажмурилась, часто дыша.</p><p>— Сволочь ты, Романов, — наконец сорванно пробормотала она и неуклюже вытерла ладонью глаза. — Сроду я так при людях не размокала.</p><p>— А я реву просто как корова всякий раз, когда припрёт, — безмятежно сообщил Горислав, и она вскинула на него ошеломлённый взгляд, а потом хохотнула:</p><p>— Врёшь как сивый мерин.</p><p>— Он чёртов балабол, — неожиданно для себя с силой вымолвил Янис и, шагнув к Гориславу, обнял его так, что тот крякнул, хоть и разулыбался изумлённо. Чтобы штурман Озолиньш позволял себе телячьи нежности, как выразилась Наташа, при людях! Но Янис не хотел его отпускать и взахлёб продолжал: — И я люблю его, святого идиота. Чтоб его черт подрал. Чтоб ему провалиться. И мне вместе с ним. Только вместе.</p><p>Будто в подтверждение своих слов он встряхнул Горислава так, что у него лязгнули зубы. Тот сперва ошеломлённо помотал головой, таращась на Яниса во все глаза, а потом запрокинул эту самую дурную башку и рассмеялся. И, продолжая хохотать, по-медвежьи облапил Яниса в ответ.</p><p>— Значит, ты не только с госпожой Удачей спишь, Романов, — засмеялась и Наташа, и в этом смехе наконец-то прозвенело какое-то бесшабашное ликование. Освобождение.</p><p>Она одним мгновенным, почти незаметным движением выхватила узкий, криво изогнутый нож откуда-то изнутри своего протеза. Никто не успел даже ахнуть, а она уже резанула себя поперёк левой ладони, и капли её крови оросили багрянцем технопласт рубки «Ястребка».</p><p>— Вот и породнились, — удовлетворённо произнесла она.</p><p>Беспомощно чертыхнувшийся Янис, отпрянув от Горислава, взглядом поискал вокруг салфетку или хотя бы тряпицу, а Ясмина на мониторе без стеснения утёрла глаза и проговорила:</p><p>— Шайтан! Завидую твоей команде, Романов. Завидую тебе, Ястребок. И тебе, штурман. И тебе, госпожа волчица, — она в упор посмотрела на Наташу. — Вы меня позовите, вы, джинны, если надумаете с бою брать приют. Я прилечу.</p><p>— Не сомневайся, звезда моя, — торжественно подтвердил Горислав. — Как же без тебя?</p><p>…Тортуга-5 встретила их солнечным светом, шумом и разноязыким гомоном. Каторжанки спустились по трапу вслед за своей предводительницей, испуганно озираясь, а Наташа вдруг повернулась к Гориславу и удивлённо вымолвила:</p><p>— Ты знаешь, это совсем не похоже на… ну, на Русь. Но это она.</p><p>— Так она везде, где мы, — спокойно ответил Горислав и через плечо обернувшегося Яниса посмотрел в степь, раскинувшуюся сразу за космодромом.</p><p>Беспредельную древнюю степь, по которой ветер гнал золотые и зелёные, пропахшие горечью и удалью ковыльные волны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>